DxD Reborn
by DimensionsFox
Summary: Naome Ryusaki, a girl who had a goal of protecting the world she loved, failed after a mighty blow that led to her death, the love of her life would grief and blame himself for her death, but before she died, she whispered something that changed him. Now floating between death and life, she gets a second chance, but life was never fair. Yuri, (maybe) harem, OP. Character
1. Vol 00 Chapter 01 A failed goal(updated)

**_I decided to update the first chapter of Vol 00 Chapter 01 A failed goal before the second chapter since it´s more important to have a good impression than a bad one._**

 _ **Updated at: 01.09.2018.**_

 _ **Reason: Grammer + Added some of her abilities in her backstory.  
**_

 ** _This is an alternative Ending from my (right now on hold) Naruto fanfiction and its way different than it will be._**

 ** _𝕯𝖝𝕯 𝕽𝖊𝕭𝖔𝕽𝖓 is a crossover between Naruto Shippuden and Highschool DxD! Even though, my currently on hold fanfiction „Where am I" is not also that far from the story of Naruto (-Currently set at the prefight against Kakashi.) , my goal is already established and this, is kinda more like a spinoff since i´m in mood to write fanfictions again and probably even re-watching the series of Highschool DxD ^-^_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don´t own Highschool Dxd and Naruto, it belongs to the owners Kishimoto and Ishibumi!_**

* * *

 _Before we begin, let me tell you the story about a sister in a war between two brothers._

 _The family was gifted, however. The "clan" was in a war for decades with the Senju Clan, yes the clan with a thousand skills, both clans were related to 2 brothers. The older one was gifted with talent, visual power and never really needed help from others, his name? Ōtsutsuki Indra. The younger brother was not gifted with the skills from his father, had a lack of power and needed help from others every time, his name was Asura Ōtsutsuki but, there was something in the younger brothers heart, he was gently and friendly while the older one was coldhearted and was ready to sacrifice someone even though it wasn´t needed._

 _There was someone that was hidden from the world,_

 _A sister._

 _A sister, you ask probably? Yes, her name was Kireina Ōtsutsuki. She was the younger sister of Indra and the older sister of Asura. She was the calm one of the family, she was the peaceful one but would have grabbed to extreme methods if there wasn´t an alternative option. Her hair reached her knees, the hair color was a beautiful dark brown, but it had streaks of white in her hair, not because she was old but probably from her ancestor, I mean who knows? Her eyes were the same as Indra´s, blood red eyes with three tomoes. She was the balance of the two brothers but an accident happened that led her to die in her beloved younger brothers arms, but the least she died with a smile._

 _But it wasn´t the end for her though. Her will got incarnated to unknown persons from the following decades, but they died every time from the same cause, sad right? Right now, right here as I tell you the story, the current girl with her will was in another world, in your world if I´m correct and she was..._

 _She was different from all other incarnations from Kireina, she was initially born in the world from you know as an "anime."_

 _A storm in your world appeared, a dangerous one that erased the thing what not supposed to be there, nature doesn´t like her probably since she was far different from your human species._

 _The storm appeared four years ago in an old district of Tokyo that wasn´t attractive anymore, but people lived there as surprising as it sounds. And since nature doesn´t cared about deaths in that storm, she destroyed what would have killed the balance of your world. It was a massive thunderstorm. It even reached the international news in your weekly news show, well I hope so. It should be since there were probably more than over a hundred deaths, pitiful humans._

 _Her aim was it to stop the imminent danger of her world, have a happy life after that and maybe even to have children._

 _In the end, she failed. No matter how long and hard she trained, she couldn´t destroy the danger, but at least she protected the love of her life and her friends._

 _Her name is,_

 ** _Naome Ryusaki_**

* * *

 ** _Authors PoV_**

The smell of death was very much active, sounds of desperate ninjas were heard everywhere that were trying to survive. The area that was involved was utterly destroyed.

Currently, as we speak, a group of young ninjas and their sensei were fighting hard against a goddess, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, a young woman with a slender body and double D breast who had long white hair and a third eye opened on her forehead, who was probably immortal. But even though, she was immortal, it didn´t mean that she couldn´t get killed, and both groups knew that.

The young group of ninjas were easily detectable.

A sixteen-year-old boy named Sasuke Uchiha, _an Avenger, one of the two last surviving members of the Uchiha Clan from Konohagakure_.

He was a, very handsome boy, no, a man who left Konohagakure for power and went to Orochimaru, killed him after three years and formed Team Hebi with the members named Hōzuki Suigetsu, Karin Uzumaki and Jūgo who had the objective to search and hunt down Itachi Uchiha and succeed in the end. He regretted it instantly when Toby told him the truth about his brother and his revenge was switched against Konoha and its people.

He met Naome Ryusaki again, his old love and former girlfriend on the way to the Danzo, the person who commanded his beloved brother to kill their clan.

They had a more like, discussion against each other, him claiming that she didn´t know his pain and goal. In the end, she showed him her Sharingan, and he thought that she took the eyes and attacked her. The fight didn´t last long when she showed him her memories, and after that, he hugged her and regretted everything he had done to her, breaking her heart three years ago and nearly hurting her again, their hearts reunited and becoming lovers again.

In the end, they allied together and hunted down Danze, effectively killing him in the process.

Team 7 had a reunion, a fight broke out quickly, Naome now fighting with Sasuke as they fought their former master, overpowering him speedily but him losing his sight in the process.

The fight went on after Tobi appeared and Sasuke and Naome separated for a while, her to fight in the upcoming war and him to use his brother eyes to get his sight again.

Sasuke got his eyesight back after implanting his brother's eyes, evolving his current Mangekyo Sharingan into the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan or better said, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke and Naome met again on the battlefield and its enemy, Obito Uchiha, the rest is known.

Sasuke has a muscular body, that showed the determination of hard training that was against his older brother and he has spiky black hair that reached the end of his neck, the outfit he wore, hid his body since his choice of clothing were dark blue pants that covered him from stomach to his knees, which was secured by a purple rope belt and he had a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with blue wrist warmers.

* * *

Besides Sasuke is a fifteen-year-old, young and beautiful girl, better said, his lover and best friend, Naome Uchiha, second surviving member of the Uchiha Clan from Konohagakure and avenger.

She is everything that girls in her age could dream of. From having a young and slender body, going slightly muscular from all the hard training she had to fight in the war, to a very handsome boyfriend.

She was the very existence that her old world wanted to destroy, but she got transported into her world eventually, met Sasuke and her Team and trained hard for the Great Ninja War.

 _ **I won´t tell much here since it would be a big spoiler in my current story, the ones with Sasuke are only small ones that shouldn´t affect much! :)**_

Naome has a slender but slightly muscular body with double C breasts hidden in a black high-collared, long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back.

Long, black fingerless gloves, covering her whole arms and black anbu pants with lightning symbols on it. She had black kunoichi shoes and had a black cloak with white streaks, and the cloak covers her whole body. She had black and long spiky hair, which included her back with some green stripes on it.

She was alone already at a very young age as her parents died a tragic death, as terrible as it sounds already, her social ability got even worse as she locked herself out from the world as like from not speaking to anyone to spend all of her years all by herself. It didn´t had a good effect on her life since it caused her to get bullied, ignored better said: not worthy to be anyone´s friend.

Her only hobbies were watching animes like Naruto, Highschool Dxd or any fantasy/romance anime she could get into her hands. She had another favorite activity though like playing games on her computer as Skyrim was the love of her life, well before everything happened.

Her clothing was more tomboy like as it allowed her not to get much attention from anyone.

Since she is an Uchiha, she possesses the Sharingan.

She matured her eye ability when she fought Sasuke after Naruto lost the battle against him.

She eventually had a friend who died in her hands, causing her Sharingan to evolve into the Mangekyo.

She had similar abilities to Sasuke with the evolved eye ability like Amaterasu and Susano, but her Ultimate defense had a more feminine form than the usual male form, had a fox mask equipped as well had long hair, resembling Naome in a way.

Her primary element was lightning and lastly, standard for the Uchiha-Clan, the fire-element.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, the sixteen-year-old handsome and lovely hero of Konoha was in front of the couple and panted as his energy drained more and more. He saved the people of Konoha against Pain and his puppets, was known as a monster because of the Kyuubi inside of him and his dream was to become Hokage!

Naruto had a tragic past, same as Sasuke and Naome.

He lost his parents one hour later when he was born through the Kyuubi but his parents, Minato Namikaze sealed the Nine-tails away, but before he sealed the monster away and died, he and Kushina told their son a heartbreaking speech of how he shouldn´t drink and find a girl like his mother.

He was ignored and neglected by every villager expect the third Hokage, but he evolved a habit of getting attention with every way possible, so he learned how to prank.

He and Naome had a beautiful friendship, from the day they met at the academy until the fight against the goddess.

His handsome body was hidden by a T-shirt covered by an orange jacket with black streaks on, and it had a swirl crest on the back, resembling his heritage of the Uzumaki Clan and he wore orange pants with grey sandals covering his feet.

* * *

Behind Sasuke and Naome was Kakashi Hatake, the leader of Team 7, famous as Kakashi of the Sharingan and Sakura Haruno, their only medic, and annoying team member.

Kakashi Hatake is the leader of the infamous Team 7, is famed for having copied over a thousand jutsus and having proper control of over the Sharingan. He is also a survivor of the Third Shinobi World War

Kakashi Hatake had an amazing body hidden away by a Konoha's standard infantry clothing, a flag jacked covering his long-sleeve shirt and had dark blue pants covering his lower body. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He has a scar over his right eye that was led by a damaging his eyesight till he got a Sharingan as a gift by his best friend Obito when he couldn't be saved. He was also got mistaken often for his father because of his so lookalike silver hair.

Sakura Haruno, a young girl, and medic for Team 7.

She was often jealous of Naome Ryusaki because of the attention Naome got from Sasuke and her look.

They don´t like each other even till now as they fight.

While Sakura couldn´t hold herself and went to her knees. Naruto, Sasuke, and Naome were panting the entire time, but they knew that they couldn´t give up, but something happened that they didn´t expect, especially Naome.

Kaguya grinned insanely as she used the Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball Jutsu way too early and Naome´s eyes widened at the sight of the now appearing black mass of it as it went bigger as time passed.

 _"T-That´s impossible_!" mumbled Naome fearfully and walked to Sasuke, taking his hand scared in hers.

The others weren´t exactly ready for that attack too since they lacked chakra for sealing Kaguya away.

Sasuke was angry at that damned goddess because she made his love of his life scared as he hugged Naome protectively against him, trying to calm her down.

Naruto´s eyes went wide as he realized what was happening and laughed sadly.

" _So, that´s the end, huh_?" was all he said and looked devastated, realizing that they failed.

" _Yea, seems like it_." answered Kakashi truthfully and stroked his hair and pulled his hands into his

pockets and sighed.

" _This, this shouldn´t be happening_!" screamed Naome, now going slightly mad and fearful and

looked with hate at that horrible jutsu.

" _Bad luck, probably_ " mumbled Sasuke into his girlfriend's hair as he tried to calm her down.

* * *

 ** _Naome PoV_**

 _Why, why is this happening?! This is bullshit, she didn´t even use her last jutsu so early so why_? I watched the growing orb with a fearful look and sighed as I gritted hands into a fist and growled I guess this is the end, heh I thought about all the memories when I looked at Sasuke that I had with him and the rest of the Team.

" _Is there nothing we can do to stop this from happening_?!" Sakura asked us fearful, mostly at me but I have no idea how to stop this as I shook my head and sighed.

" _N-"_ something came up at my mind, a foolish idea but I can´t let them get killed.

" _I-I have an idea_." I said after a long break of my sentence, and every one of my team looked at me, especially Sasuke, with a concerned look on his face, _so he knows that I made up a stupid plan huh_? Now looking saddened by this, I mumbled something with a sad voice, something that they gasped at.

" _I will use my sword **Kami no akumu** to cancel the jutsu_." I whispered the words with determination, knowing that even my sword couldn´t seal that much Chakra away and will probably destroy the person mind _but it´s something, I **HAD** to try._

" ** _WHAT_**?!" was everything they could say.

Along sickening silence came right away as I felt the wrapped hands around me from Sasuke going more tightly.

" _You can´t do that, what happens if you die?!"_ was Sasuke´s concerned but angered reply at my idea while the others still looked shocked, not knowing what to say.

" _We will all get killed if I don´t do this, this is something I have to do, else this long and mad war will only kill us all Sasuke_." I said sadly and kissed him lovingly as I stroked his duck hair and pulled away after seconds.

" _Please Sasuke, let me go and move on_ " I felt sick, saying something like this to the love of my life but I have to save them. Even if it cost my very own life.

Sasuke was still in thoughts, but I felt the power growing of the now gigantic ball of black mass, and If interact quickly now, the only chance to save them is gone.

" _I´m sorry Sasuke, this is the last time_." I smiled sadly at him, and I saw his eyes widening as he realized that I probably used the same thing that his lovely older Brother Itachi said and poked his forehead.

 _"W-what-?!"_ I couldn´t hear what he said since I used the moment he was in fear to teleport away, now standing in front of the gigantic ball of doom.

I probably had a dull look right now as my hair floated with the wind and I sighed sadly _This is it, let's hope it will wor- huh?_ I didn´t even realize that I was crying the whole time as I stroked the tear away _I look pathetic, heh._

" _ **If I go down, then I will take you with me, you dumb and arrogant princess**_!" I screamed angry and almost and took my katana out as it glowed now.

 _ **So you will throw your life away for the humans huh, girl?,** _my eyes widen at the voice, and I smiled.

" _Yea, kinda_." I chuckled sadly and started to run at the now upcoming challenge

 _ **Heh, stupid kid but, I respect your decision, its kinda noble of you**_ , I knew instantly that what he said, wasn´t meant as an insult but respect for my actions and I hummed in response.

" _Sorry for being such an awful partner ya ne_." was everything I said before I jumped high into the air, making the Seal of Confrontation with my other hand in front of me and gathered chakra, sending it to my katana as the glow brightens up, white glowing markings start to burn itself on my whole body and without a second, I feel the pain already appearing.

 _ **No, I was an asshole to you**_ -, I felt a silence in his words and smiled at his final message for me happily.

 _ **I hope we can be friends in the afterlife, Naome**_. I nodded happily and screamed angry as I pointed the tip of the now extreme brighten up sword to the Truth-Seeking ball and finally said my final words before memories of my whole life as shinobi and good times with Sasuke I had.

" ** _Reflection of an upcoming nightmare_** " and the tip of my sword finally reached that damned ball, as flames appeared around my body and sword as I realized that nothing happens _It doesn´t come through! Damn it, damn it, **damn it**!_ My hatred, overcoming me and helped me to gather all the left strength I had and sent it to my sword as my arms cloth burned away without a second and I finally see the appearing cracking points on the point of my sword that is trying to breach in as everything got bright for my sight.

" ** _Sayonara, everyone_**." and finally break down as tears flooded my face.

* * *

 ** _Authors PoV_**

Sasuke looked in horror as he saw his, now former girlfriend trying to breach into this damn Jutsu as his eyes widened and activated his Sharingan, only to the massive chakra transfer into her katana and the now appearing cracking points but quickly shut his eyes when a huge bright light appeared for everyone.

Only to feel after like seconds an upcoming shock wave as he and his team flew across the ground, trying to hold something so that they couldn´t fly across the battleground.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 _ **Needed to reset the story since the title bugged away because of the font I used T_T But I re-uploaded it now with a full chapter, I hope its alright and doesn´t have that many grammatical errors !.**_

 _ **Published and edited at the: 26.07.2018**_

 _ **Words wrote: 2990!**_


	2. Vol 00 Chapter 02 Sacrifice(Updated)

**_This is the updated chapter of "Vol 00 Chapter 02 A necessary sacrifice" and finally finished the revisiting of the old chapters and will concentrate to create new chapters for DxD Reborn!  
_**

 _ **Updated at: 02.09.2018.**_

 _ **Reason: Grammer.**_

 ** _Authors Note: Phew, eh hello again hehe! ^-^ Soo here's the second chapter of DxD Reborn, and I hope it will be alright for you guys. C:_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don´t own Highschool Dxd and Naruto, it belongs to the owners Kishimoto and Ishibumi!_**

* * *

 _ **Authors PoV**_

 _Silence_.

There were no sounds but only silence, and after the intense shock wave was over, the handsome raven-haired man looked to the place where the Truth-Seeking Ball should be standing but instead, it was gone.

But he saw a figure falling from the sky.

„ _Naome_!" he gritted his fist together and began to run to the falling person as the other Team members followed him as fast as they could.

 _Damn it Naome, I swear to Kami, if you´re hurt, I will never forgive myself!_ Sasuke got angered at the thought, and he teleported many times.

Just to reach the point before his weakened lover.

„W _-Wait Sasuke/Sasuke-kun, damn it_!" he ignored the cries of his annoying friends and jumped as high as he could, leaving cracking points into the ground.

 _Come on, faster, faster, **FASTER**_ he literary boiled with anger now and felt Naome´s chakra draining over the process and made his arms ready, ready to grab her and hopefully get her alive back.

As soon as he felt weigh now on his, now used arms, he looked over the persons face, and his face was just in understandable shock now.

His, barely, alive lover, just looked like as if she got tortured over, over again.

Her face was full of third-degree burns, and she breathed roughly as if her lungs were burning away at the very moment.

It even seemed like it was the same case as with Mighty Guy, her body is transforming into ashes.

„ _Naruto_!" Sasuke screamed frustrated at Naruto and teleported himself with her to the rest of Team 7.

„ _Y-yea-Naome_?!" Naruto´s eyes widened and fell to the ground, looking shocked at the couple.

„ _You have the powers of the Six Path to heal someone from death, right?!"_ Sasuke slowly released his dying girlfriend and placed her gently on the ground as he looked at Naruto extremely serious.

Naruto realised what Sasuke was up to and nodded without hesitation.

Kakashi and Sakura watched silently when Naruto walked up to Naome and kneel in front of her, placing his right palm over her heart and used his Yang release on her.

Instantly after Naruto used it, a sun appeared on her chest as black sealing marks covered some parts of her body, stopping the process of her being turned to ash instantly.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed relieved at the sigh of progress but noticed that the damage was already done.

Some parts of Naome´s hair burned away, her right arm gone and most cloths turned to ashes when she went unconscious.

Sasuke nearly puked at the sight of his lover.

He could even see some bones of her body sticking out.

Naruto on the other side took her head as gently as possible and placed her on Sasuke´s lap and looked at her when he heard a rough but feminine groan.

Now both looking at her, Naome opened her eyes weakly and coughed some blood, her body not being able to recover the last attack and looked up, only to see her boyfriends fearful face and her seconds best friend with a worried look on his face.

 _„H-Hey guys_ " Naome´s voice was weak, so it could only be heard as whispering, but both nodded worriedly.

„ _So, did we win, heh_?" asked the dying girl with a sad giggle at the end and smiled weakly when she heard a hum as a response but felt the pain quickly all over her body, realizing that she even lost her left arm when she tried to move her fingers in the process.

„ _That was stupid Naome_." she looked up, only to see an angered look on Sasuke´s face but felt something wet now on her face and realised that Sasuke.

 ** _The Avenger._**

 ** _The coldhearted idiot._**

 ** _Was crying over the fact that she sacrificed herself._**

„ _You stupid girl, they didn´t deserve to be saved, they took everything away from us, the system of the ninjas is broken, but you still tried to save them, only to lose your very own life_!" he nearly screamed at her as his rage overtook him.

He continued to rant about everything the others did as he felt a hand stroking his cheek, only to see his burned alive lover, smiling sadly at him.

„H _-heh Sasuke, tears don´t look good on your handsome face, heh but y-, you´re right, maybe it was stupid, but there was no other way if I didn´t interfere_ -" Naome took a small break as her lungs still burned and hurt when she spoke to them.

„ _We would have all died anyway_." she looked away when she told them the hurtful truth and sighed.

Naruto nodded sadly as he knew that she was right in the end but Sasuke on the other hand, gritted his fists together and his with his other side into the ground, creating a hole.

 _„I know, but it's not fair! Why you, why not someone else, you DIDN`T deserved this cruel fate, not you_ -" he broke down in tears again, but Naome wrapped her right arm around his head and brought him closer to her, not concerned about the wet feeling of tears, now in her hand.

„ _It can´t be helped my dark prince_ " she whispered with a sad voice and released him after a while, feeling the soft lips of her love on hers and smiled as she kissed him back.

Naruto could only watch heartbroken at the couple as he realised that his best friend and girlfriend were enjoying their last moment and sighed when they separated from the kiss.

„ _This is truly the end for me, huh_?" Naruto looked to Naome as she asked that, hurtful but undeniable truth.

Sasuke didn´t dare to say yes as he believed there was still a chance that she could survive.

Naruto only nodded slowly at her question.

„ _Heh_ " Naome scoffed sadly and looked up to Sasuke again only to place her hurting hand on her prince again, and he looked at her with a broken, dull look.

„ _Ne Sasuke, please don´t be sad_." she tried to be funny, cheerful.

Trying not to make him more alone as he was all the time.

„ _It may be the end for me but, it is not the end for you, ya know_?" she giggled poorly, only to feel pain in her lungs again, but to feel the anxiety rising, just to notice that she hadn´t much time left.

„ _Please, don´t kill anyone, please Sasuke_ " she felt her eyes hurt, only to see that her tears were blood red.

„ _Kaguya is the reason why I´m dying, not the innocent ninjas who tried to help to end the war for good, please Sasuke, don´t make stupid mistakes, don´t drink alcohol just to overcome the pain in your heart, please don´t be a playboy_ -" she giggled sadly at the word but continued „please, live on for me, move on Sasuke." she smiled sadly and felt as her heart slowly gave up and knew that her time being alive was over.

„ _I love you Sasuke, so, please. live on for me you idiot_ " she tried to grin for the last time but failed when her heart...

 _ **Gave up.**_

She looked now with grey eyes into the eyes of the now widen eyes of Sasuke as he screamed at her to stay alive, shaking her, Naruto trying to calm him down, Kakashi crying and Sakura regretting every moment that she spent severely with Naome.

The yang seal disappeared as soon as she died and the chakra she took from Kaguya´s last attack showed it´s real face as blue chakra started to appear all over her body and it caused cracks to look all over her places.

 _And without warning._

 _her body broke into pieces._

 _The now darkening sky began to cry over the loss over a poor soul leave as everyone who survived felt their hearts hurting._

 ** _It was a sickening but kind sacrifice._**

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

The four revived Hokage flashed behind the frustrated team, looking away as they felt pain in their hearts to see such a kind ninja gone from their world and swore to get her revenge even if revenge was wrong but that was the last thing they could do.

They continued to look after the remains of the fallen goddess Kaguya and found Zetsu hiding in his mother's arm, and Kaguya, who was nearly unharmed but extremely weak as her last attack failed, herself only some meters away from her cut of arm and they approached her with angered looks on their faces.

Kaguya looked away as she felt the presence of the Hokage, knowing that she failed again even though she knew that her move was unexpected and should have ended the war for her favour but, that damn brat needed to interfere, she clenched her teeth together and growled insanely.

 _I should have won. I knew their moves, I knew **EVERYTHING** , but I still failed. Why, why , why, **WHY**?!"_ she screamed mad into the darkening sky as the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, the god of shinobi and the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, the younger brother of Hashirama appeared in front of Kaguya as Zetsu tried to mock them over the sacrifice over that dumb girl but got stomped on by the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Second God of Shinobi.

" _Shut up you damn coward_." he growled as he continued to shut up that damned monster.

" _Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, you took many lives away from this sickening war, you wanted all of the chakra back, but it was never yours, to begin with, I just want to know._ " Hashirama stops for a moment but sighs and looks serious at her " _Why did you do it and how did you generate that much chakra to generate your last attack anyway?"_

Kaguya was silent, scoffing arrogantly though as she felt someone grabbing her neck.

It was Tobirama Senju, and he was way above angry, his stare would have killed her if it was an attack.

" _You, arrogant and narcissistic fake goddess! How dare you, how dare you to kill innocent people, you´re not a goddess but a **monster**_ **!** " he growled the last part with extreme rage as she scoffed again.

 _ **That was it.**_

Tobiramas last nerve was gone, and he punched Kaguya into the ground, creating a crater from just a strong punch.

Kaguya coughed up blood from that punch and glared at that man who was walking up to her again, just to stomp on her stomach as she gritted her fists together.

" _Do what you want to do, I don´t care, I have the right to take back my chakra, and that brat had the nerve to stop me, so she is stupid enough to interfere_ -" she wanted to insult the black-haired, now dead kunoichi but got interrupted and coughed up blood again.

" _ **Don´t. Dare. To. Insult. Her. Ever. Again**_." Tobirama spoke every word, dead serious while looking at her with a death stare.

He wanted to hurt her, kill her, to make her regret everything.

She was the one who killed so many innocent people.

 _Not Madara_ , he flinched at the thought, he was just a puppet.

He wanted to stamp on her again as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his side, only to see his brother, looking at him with sadness.

" _Stop it Tobirama, it is already done, and I think she deserved enough pain_." Tobirama eyes widen at that, and he growled again.

" _How dare you brother, this damned woman, killed **THOUSAND** , maybe even hundreds of thousand just to get her, no, not even her chakra back. Brother, think straight, she deserved more pain than she can get from all of this_?!" he was angry, is Hashirama stupid, did that damn Zetsu finally break his mind?!

" _Maybe, but the damage is already done, not even that goddess can undo it, and she got beaten up enough already."_ Tobirama clenched his teeth together at his brother's words as he calmed down.

" _Alright, I hope you know what you´re doing, brother_." he spoke it in a deadly serious tone, and Hashirama nodded, both turning to Minato, the fourth Hokage, Konoha´s Yellow Flash.

" _Minato, can you please teleport us all to Sasuke and Naruto, we need to banish Kaguya now_." Minato nodded at the first Hokage without hesitation and placed his hands on Tobirama and Hashirama, Hiruzen putting his hand on Minato while on his other hand was Zetsu who tried to get away from Hiruzens grip and Tobirama´s feet still on Kaguya stomach, now all teleporting to the location of Team 7.

* * *

 _ **Team 7 Location**_

Team 7 was quiet.

They were too sad to talk.

Sasuke was the one who got hit the hardest about Naome´s death as he has his necklace he got for his love and didn´t want to let it go, fearing that the last memory of her, he had would disappear.

Naruto was crying and remembered all the funny moments with Naome and him.

Sakura was ashamed of herself.

Kakashi was hurt. He lost someone on his team again.

As they all heard a flash and looked behind them, they saw the one who caused all of this, Kaguya, that damned goddess.

Sasuke was the first who jumped up and wanted to kill her instantly but felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Sakura´s hand.

" _Stop it Sasuke-kun, it´s not worth it, it won´t bring Naome bac-!"_ she couldn´t even speak the last part and fell into a genjutsu while falling to the ground.

Sasuke was mad at her, _she doesn´t have the right to say that, damn it but I suppose she is right, we need to seal her_ and sighed at the thought of not being able to kill her.

Naruto ran in front of Sakura and got a hold of Sakura before she finally fell the to ground as he looked annoyed by Sasuke´s action.

" _Sasuke you idiot, Sakura is right, even if it hurts to say that, we can´t bring Naome back_!" Naruto broke down with Sakura and started to cry softly again but heard Sasuke very tired like sighing.

" _I know that, but it still is disrespectful to say that."_ was all Sasuke said and looked to the revived Hokage.

Hashirama grinned sad at them, Tobirama just looked at them with an unreadable look and Minato walked up to his son, stroking his hair and Hiruzen continued to beat Zetsu up.

" _So it´s time to banish her again, huh_?" Hashirama asked Naruto and Sasuke kindly as he could, not wanting to provoke the now last Uchiha even more.

The both named ninjas nodded in agreement and walked up to them, focusing more onto Kaguya.

Kaguya felt something now.

 _It was,_

 _ **Fear**._

She watched silently as the reincarnations of her son were beside her now, stretching there arm out, as she saw the Yang Symbol of her son on that blonde brats right palm and the Ying Symbol on that arrogant Uchiha brats left palm.

 _I failed huh?_

Kaguya closed her eyes, realising that it was over as she felt regret now.

She started to cry, because of her selfish wish,

A lot of brave ninjas got killed.

" _I´m sorry for everything_." she whispered that quietly and felt her cheeks getting wet, realising that she was crying.

As both palms got connected to her body, she finally broke down, apologising for everything she had done.

 ** _It was game over for her._**

" _ **Six Paths Planetary Devastation**_!" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled, and their symbol vanished, returning to Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo palms.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Hagoromo waited patiently for his son´s reincarnations as he felt his mother´s presences finally vanishing and sighed relieved.

" _Hmm? they have done it_!" smiling proud, Hagoromo connected his palms.

 _"All that is left is to bring you all back!"_

* * *

 _ **Back to Team 7**_

Everyone smiled when they saw the stones breaking, effectively getting to seal Kaguya away but Naruto knew that something was missing and looked at Hiruzen, under his feet was Zetsu, the manipulator of everything and walked up to him.

" _Don´t think I forgot about you!"_ he grabbed Zetsu by force while the black mass cursed at him, trying to taunt him but failed and got thrown into the transforming Moon of rocks.

" _It is finally done, huh guys_?" Sasuke nodded, even though very slowly, Sakura sighed and the revived Hokage hummed in agreement.

" _Let's go back to the battlefield, and we need to help the others_!" Hashirama yelled in happiness but everyone, including Naome´s body, got teleported away to Hagoromos position as every ninja, who survived waited for their heroes.

" _Hu-huh?"_ Naruto looked around, very confused and Sasuke scoffed.

" _We got teleported to Hagoromo as it seems_ " Naruto agreed in a slow nod and looked around, seeing many ninjas running at them.

" _Oi wh-what_?!" Naruto didn´t even have time to explain and got thrown into the air and got cheered at as hero while Sasuke placed Naome´s necklace in his pocket and walked to Hagoromo, hopeful to get a wish answered.

" _Hago_ -" he got cut off by Hagoromo instantly " _I´m sorry Sasuke, there is nothing I can do for her_ " as if he knew, Hagoromo started to explain that it was impossible to bring a, already vanished soul back to life, even if he was a shinobi god.

Sasuke sighed and thought about his now dead girlfriend as his grip on the necklace in pockets was starting to hurt.

" _I´m sorry Naome, I hope you will be at a better place from now on_ " was all he said before he broke into tears again.

 _ **Sasuke couldn´t recover from that day on and in the end, didn´t hold onto his girlfriends every request for him, losing his sanity someday probably as he couldn´t bear the pain anymore.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _Oh god, my fingers! But it was worth it, and I hope you liked the second chapter of DxD Reborn and did not worry, Highschool DxD will come soon into place! c:_**


	3. Vol 01 Chapter 03 Limbo (Updated)

_**This is the updated chapter of "Vol 01 Chapter 03 Limbo with light" and I corrected the grammer in this one now at least, I hope tho.**_

 _ **Updated at: 01.09.2018.**_

 _ **Reason: Grammer.**_

 _ **Merendinoemiliano: Sooo firstly, I´m glad that you enjoyed the second chapter of Dxd Reborn, but yea I know that it's kinda messed up, but I will look into it later**_

 _ **so do not worry! :) But I´m sorry to disappoint you, but she will eventually get her chakra back since its the central point for me as a ninja from the Naruto Universe, but I will make it hard for her when she arrives so don´t worry c:**_

 _ **So already the third chapter huh? :) This is mostly the pre-chapter to Highschool DxD, and I will make a poll about how I should continue!**_

 _ **So let's get right into it, and I hope you will feel the feelings I had when I wrote it! T_T**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don´t own Highschool Dxd and Naruto, it belongs to the owners Kishimoto and Ishibumi!**_

* * *

 _ **Naome PoV**_

 _Darkness._

 _I see nothing but darkness._

 _This, is it? Nothing more than that?!_

I sighed at the depressing thoughts and ignored them as fast as they came.

I floated around the black void, not even having a plan where to go.

It´s so empty in here, here is not even a single sound, its just..silence?

Even though I saved the world from Kaguya, it shouldn´t have happened, I…

Didn´t wanted to die yet. Not yet. This ending doesn´t feel complete.

 _Even if I´m broken, I have a purpose right?!_

Everyone has a goal.

This is not right.

 ** _This. Is. Not. Right._**

 _"I won´t accept it, you hear me, you damned void ?!"_

My anger overcame me, and I started to find something that I could break through,

" _I won´t accept this fate of mine_!" I screamed so loud, the echo could be heard for minutes.

Eventually, after my echo couldn´t be heard anymore,

Something happened when I refused my fate,

The black and empty void just disappeared, and it was throwing me into something that I couldn´t make out yet.

 _What is going on?_

* * *

 ** _First flashback_**

I hear the _rain_?

I opened my eyes, and I couldn´t believe what I saw.

It was me when I was home,

before I died,

before I got thrown into this mess.

I started to walk around, seeing the stressed people coming home from their workplaces,

I wanted to ask them why they´re stressed but they just walked through me huh, I´m a ghost or something?

I sighed sadly at the thought and shook my head, just to start walking quickly and my eyes widen at that person I just saw running past me.

It was,

 _ **me**_.

I turned around just to be sure that I didn't see things and I was right. I recognise that hair and uniform from everywhere.

The standard and dull uniform, just a simple middle long skirt that was black, two long black stockings that covered my whole legs and a simple white blouse with some black dots on it.

The kinda looking black spiky hair, the blank and depressed look on her face, the obsidian iris colour that could pierce Fight through your soul.

 _Heh, I´m lucky that my hair got cut one time when I was training or else, I would have pretty much been unlucky with most of the fights but I had no reason to cut it when I didn´t have a right to live to begin with_ , I smiled sadly and continued to follow myself.

I stroked my hair as I watched my old self, heh but I can´t deny it but I like the black skirt though, I sweat dropped at my young love for everything that has the colour black in it.

No wonder people said that I was looking weird when I was nearly covered in full black clothing.

 _ **You always enjoyed the colour black**_ , kid, my eyes widen, and I grinned happily at the familiar voice.

„ _Huuh, wait, you´re here_?!" my grin got even wider when I heard a deep laugh.

 **Yea, what did you expect, I will stay with you till the very end, heh** , the laugh, however, held pain in his tone, and I frowned slightly.

 _ **You shouldn't frown, kid, it doesn´t look good on your cute face**_ , I giggled with a mixture of an amused but sad tone.

„ _Still quite the old charmer, aren´t you_?" I heard a hum as agreement, and I felt weird after I couldn´t touch the ground and the reason was apparent.

I was floating again, but there was a cloud under me.

„ _Hmm, you made that cloud right_?" again, I heard a hum and relaxed.

I floated through the air and observed my old self, noticing that the .. storm got stronger and I realised something, and a tear appeared on my cheek.

That are my memories, I clenched my hands into a fist and felt anger flowing inside of me.

 _Th-this can´t be happening, why, why, **WHY**_?! I felt my heart hurt at the thought of seeing everything happen again.

Going to the world that led me to being broken, to erasing me from existence and giving me a trauma, going back to the world where my parents lived, maybe more happy than they could have been without me, seeing the Hokage, going to a ninja, falling in love with Sasuke, the Chunin Exams, that bastard of a Orochimaru and in the end just to see me dying in the arms of Sasuke, seeing him getting broken. Failing my purpose to save the world.

 _I don´t want this, damn it!_ I started to gasp heavy, more and more tears beginning to flow down my cheeks, after a while of the heavy breathing, I hugged myself, and I felt something stroking my head.

 _Kid, calm down please, also tears don´t look good on your face, that was it what you said to your lover right_? I looked up just to see the voice, I always heard.

 _I, wasn´t suspecting him to be this cute._

It was a small, kinda looking like fo- no Kyuubi, mostly covered in black fur, with some white streaks in it. He had blood red eyes with slits as a pupil.

But I saw something in his eyes, I didn´t see the anger in his eyes but only sadness, loneliness and being broken.

He is like me, he is trying to be proud, trying to hide the painful feelings.

 _Damn it._

 _ **What, don´t drool, I´m just in my Chibi form yet and can look very dangerous when I´m in my usual form!** _He seemed annoyed at me but sighed after he saw my sad look now appearing.

 _ **Fine, you can cuddle me all you want kid, you deserved that at least after all you have been through**_. He jumped on my knee, and I hugged him tightly, crying myself into his fur.

After some minutes of just hearing the cries of myself, I tried to calm down by taking slow and deep breathes, just to let every sad feeling, hidden away from deep down finally go.

After, what felt like days, I finally succeeded at regulating my breathing and calmed down, separating from the soft fur.

My eyes hurt so much, they are probably sore and puffy, I sighed relieved and rubbed them, noticing that my tears are dry and brushed them away.

 _ **Finally calmed down kid**_? I looked at the Chibi Kyuubi now and nodded in agreement.

 _"Ne, don´t hide your feelings, you don´t need to act thought around me, ya know?"_ I looked at him, and his face just morphed into confusion.

 _So he is still trying to look tough, huh?_ I sighed and hugged him again, ignoring the growls and barks from him, even when he bit into my shoulder.

I groaned but ignored the pain, whispering something that finally broke his shell at least.

" _Don´t hide it, I´m here for you, we´re partners, right?_ _You can be yourself, and I won´t accept a no because we have the same feelings_." he tried to bit harder into my shoulder but I could hear his frustration already when he growled, but his growl was much quieter and painful now and after some time...

I could hear him whimpering now as his bites became less painful and I started to stroke his fur.

I smiled sadly after he asked something with his now broken voice.

 _ **W-why kid?**_

I went quiet, now remembering the times when my parents died, leaving me alone in that hell of a world.

* * *

I appeared at a playground with the poor fox.

It looked so friendly to hear but,

I listened to some snickering

I gritted my teeth together and scoffed at the sight.

I could see me, as a little girl with a black dress, just sitting next to a bench, observing all the kids, who were having fun but I could see two kids who made fun of me back then.

" _Do you see this girl? She is kinda creepy!"_ a boy with brown hair around the age of 9 was there, he was one of the bullies I had when I was a kid back then.

" _Yea, she is creepy, she has always this dull look on her face_!" the other bully was a girl, she had pink twin tails and a stupid look on her face.

" _You know, we´re not far from being different_ " I looked at my now still sad but confused partner.

" _I was alone. But I was happy sometimes back then before my parents died_." I stopped for some rest, trying not to break down in tears again "After _my parents died, I was isolated, alone, I couldn't open up to people. My feelings were hidden deep down my heart, so I got bullied because I was the weird one of all the kids."_

Wind flew through my hair and a tear flow down my cheek _"I hated them so much, they couldn´t understand how I felt, they didn´t understand how painful it was to lose someone you look up to, you dearly love_." he still looked confused but I saw a spark in his eyes.

" _When I first heard you, I thought you were just a horrible and bloodthirsty monster, but when I finally saw you, I saw-"_ I retook a breath and closed the distance between him and me and placed my forehead against his smaller one.

" _I saw deep down your eyes, the sealed away feelings. The sadness, loneliness, the fear of being abandoned. You´re just like me."_ I smiled at him like a mother would do, and I saw his now realising look.

He finally released his hidden away emotions and ...

Cried like it was the first thing he wanted to do after years of trying to act tough.

The only thing I did, was just to hug him now and just letting him lose the sad feelings as he did for me.

The loud whimpering and howling were so loud, he probably hid his feeling for so long, it would have been impossible for humans not to go insane by such pain.

Something must have happened back then to break him like that.

He is not the monster, the one who caused him so much pain **_is the real monster._**

After a long time of just trying to calm him down by hugging him, his whimpering became quieter over the time.

And after a while, he stopped crying, and silence appeared, but I didn´t let him go.

" _It feels good right?"_ he tilted his head, he was confused probably, and I stroked his fur again.

 _"Just to let it all out, to share someone's pain with one another_." I smiled heartbroken finally separated myself from him, now looking with tears at him.

He was a mess too, heh, I giggled sadly, and he looked more confused now.

" _Ya know, tears don´t look good on your handsome face, ya know_?" I brushed his still appearing tears away and kissed his nose.

He scoffed sadly and blushed I look pathetic right now, right? I shook my head in disagreement and placed my hand on his furry cheek.

" _No, you´re not pathetic, you´re strong, you´re strong for holding back such feelings back for over such a long time, any person would have gone insane by now_." but I growled and pinched his cheek afterwards.

" _Crying is not a weakness, feeling such emotions is not a weakness, the one who is pathetic is the one who caused you to hide your feelings like that, to one who broke you!"_ not even a single moment after, I placed my head on his.

" _We´re the same, we got broken by something, but that doesn´t make us pathetic you idiot_!", I grinned at him now even though I still felt tears on my cheek.

He only nodded and closed his eyes as we appeared into the black void again.

 _We´re back in here huh_? I looked confused at him and tilted my head.

Right, you probably don´t know it yet but this place, this stupid black room is called void or simple called limbo.

The place where life and death are crossing each other. , my eyes widen in realisation.

" _T-That means, I´m stuck between life and death right now?!"_ sweat appeared on all over my body because of the stress that just got caused.

He only nodded in agreement.

" _Does that mean-"_ I took a small break into my upcoming words _,"You´re not willing to give up either, or is it because you want to be still my partner somehow?"_ and his eyes widened now and scoffed.

 _ **H-huh, no you stupid kid, I would never want to be partners of you aga-!**_ I didn´t listen to his rant about me because I could see he was lying and after he stopped his rant and panted loud, I started something that confused him now the most.

I started giggling and fell onto my back.

" _Ha-hahaha, you should see your face right now, it's so red and cute right now!"_ the giggling now evolved into laughing, and he blushed even more and looked away, after a while, he sighed and laughed deep too.

 _ **I suppose so, kid**_ , I smiled stupidly at him now and he broke down into laughing, _heh I know how to make people laughing_ , feeling proud of making someone happy, I smiled at him the entire time till he stopped and just looked at me.

He had this one feeling in his eyes that only true partners could have, who would save each other,

 _ **Trust.**_

He continued staring at me till he raised his palm and pointed it at me, making his pawn into a fist like pose.

 _ **Partners forever?,** _he finally smiled, and it's a real one, my eyes widen at his question and I teared up again, nodding without hesitation, making my hand into a fist too and connecting his fist with mine.

Silence appeared after the connection.

We looked at each other with a severe look until we both grinned with happiness.

" _Forever_!" we said it at the same time, and I felt something inside of me, and than it felt like something formed on my head but there was nothing?

Did something unlock itself deep hidden inside of me after this moment?

Everything in the void began to brighten up, especially him.

" _What is happening_ ?!" I looked around, confused and scared.

 _You have proven yourself Naome, I´m proud of you and by the way kid?_ I looked at him again, he smiled back and closed his eyes.

 _ **My name is Kōfuku, be proud, I usually don´t tell my name to anyone**_. My eyes widened so much that it began to hurt already but I started to smile again.

" _Yo, nice to meet you Kōfuku, my name is Naome, and I hope we will be great partners from now on!"_ We both nodded at each other as the void began to erase and only the bright light was left while I closed my eyes.

* * *

" _Welcome my child, I see you have proven yourself_?" this voice, it felt so ... warm, as if a mother would speak to her child.

I heard something this time around me.

It was the sound of water, hearing the sounds of the forest and as I opened my eyes, I saw a person standing in front of me.

It was a beautiful woman with brown hair that had some white streaks in it.

" _W-who are you and where are we? Do you know if I´m still in the limbo, did everyone survives?!"_ I continued to ramble about everything, tears flowed my face as I felt warm arms wrapping me into a hug.

 _"My child, do not worry. You´re safe and to answer your question, we´re still in the void, but the place we are right now is called **The Garden of Truth** , cliché name I know!"_ I heard her giggling, and I looked around.

It was indeed a garden, a beautiful one.

I saw animals resting near the trees, birds twitching and nearly anything was untouched by humans.

As I looked to the mysterious goddess again, I saw something that shocked me.

I saw my Dōjutsu on her eyes, and I made weird sounds and the woman looked confused but soon after she heard something about having the Dōjutsu as me, she nodded in understanding.

" _You´re probably confused why I have the Sharingan right my child_?" I nodded quickly and stroke my hair and sat down, quickly pulling me into her lap while she started to explain me everything.

" _My name is Kireina Ōtsutsuki, you probably didn´t hear of me since my brothers and dad tried to hidden my existence"_ I tilted my head at that, and she chuckled like if I was a confused young child.

" _You probably think who my brothers were right_? She smiled at me, and I nodded slowly.

" _I´m the older sister of Ashura and younger sister of Indra!"_ and my eyes widen at that statement and I started to question her silly things, and she giggled like she enjoyed the company.

" _Why would they hide you, you´re so beautiful, so kind?! I don´t understand_ !" she blushed at my words and ruffled my hair as a mother would do.

 _I feel so safe with her._

" _Powerful female Kunoichis didn´t exist at that timing probably, and since my grandmother killed so many innocent people, my father thought probably that it was the right thing to do_." she looked up into the beautiful blue sky and smiled.

" _Right thing to do?"_ I looked at her in confusion wondering how she meant that.

" _I know that he just wanted to protect me but my older brother killed me in the end, blinded by his thirst for power, at least I could save my younger brother."_

My face morphed into shock at her spoken words and realised that she sacrificed herself for her loved ones, just...

 _just like me._

She started to look at me again, grinning now.

 _"You understand why you are here?"_

 _"I-"_ I began to stutter.

" _I´m your reincarnation, right_?" silence appeared after my question, but she hummed shortly after.

" _Yes my child, you are my reincarnation, you have the same pure heart as me even if it was in darkness sometimes_." she looked at me with proud.

" _And I´m happy that you have such a pure heart, you saved your loved ones but got the same fate as I did, you lost your life in the process_." she closed her eyes and hid her face in my hair.

" _Let me fix you fast though, you kinda looked messed up, hehe_!" I started to look in confusion, but when I looked at my body, I realised what she meant.

My whole body had third degree burning and some nasty scars on it, the white markings are gone black and were still manifested on my arm and my poor clothes, _they´re nearly all burned out! My poor money!_ I started to pout at the thought and sighed sadly why should I care about money, I´m dead anyway. I nearly went into depressing thoughts again as I felt pain on my forehead, now looking at the beautiful goddess again but this time, she had an angry look on her face,

" _Don´t you dare to lose yourself in the process my child_!" and sighed but flicked her hands as a bright light appeared all over my body.

I was left in confusion, but I noticed something.

I felt like my whole body was regenerating at its most beautiful again and after the bright light vanished, I was left in nothing but in only a white long dress and nearly full healed body.

I looked up at her again, and she giggled.

As I felt her trying to get up again, I separated myself from her lap and stood up as she reached out her hand to me.

I felt safe and warm with her, so I placed my hand into hers as she started to walk to the white light while I tried not to fall onto the ground.

After a short walk, we reached the white light as I looked up at her again in confusion.

" _It's not the time for your end. You have a purpose in life right? Then allow me to give you a second chance, to live your life to its fullest!"_ she smiled and I felt a tear flowing down my cheek but as quickly as it came, I felt a hand brushing it away, and she hugged me.

" _Tears don´t look good on your beautiful face my child_!" as I realised something and blushed, it's like a quote, but I nodded happily.

 _"But let me explain to you some things about this world_ " I felt like, I need to listen very carefully now since her voice was dead serious now.

" _This world is kinda a mess. It's like the world you lived till you found your origins, but its far different in the end. Gods, Mysterious beings, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils exist in this world, along with humans."_

I couldn´t believe my ears and looked at her shocked.

 _Wait, don´t tell me..._

 _She talks about Highschool DxD, a favourite anime of mine ?!_

" _The beings don´t live in harmony, and their relationship is tensed, so be careful my child. Never trust someone instantly, especially fallen angels. They are like devils but worse than devils. They use kind acts but will betray you in the end so never trust one instantly, but I won´t judge you if you become friends with someone. If you side with the devils than be careful about the rating system, you know chess don´t you my child?"_

I nodded without hesitation since I know well, it's kinda my favourite game, hehe, I giggled a bit at that thought.

She smiled again but continued.

 _"The chess system is the rating system from the devil society as you probably know."_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Explanation**_

One Evil Pieces Set has around 15 pieces like

A Queen, the most reliable piece after the King piece and they are worth around 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful!

2 Rooks, they are worth around 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offence and defence. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent!

Two knights, they are worth around 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform fast attacks and manoeuvres. However, their main weakness is their low defence, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful!

2 Bishops, they are worth around 3 Pawns. They gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells, but you need to be careful because if you used up all of your magic, you would be extremely vulnerable against physical damage.

And the last piece, the pawn. They are worth around 1 Pawn each. The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory with or with the permission of their King.

* * *

 _ **...**_

" _So my child, I won´t waste your precious time any more and I hope you will find great friends and maybe even someone you will love!"_ I blushed at the thought but felt pain deep down because of Sasuke, and she saw it instantly.

" _Do not worry, its not your fault_." she placed her hand on my cheek and smiled " _Who knows, maybe you can even get a whole harem since its common among the devils_!" and I blushed furiously and shook my head.

 _"E-eeeh_?!" I started to ramble about that, and she listened to everything in the whole time and giggled after I was finished and I felt something soft on my forehead.

I blushed as I realised I got kissed by a goddess on my forehead and she laughed.

I started to walk to the bright portal which would give me a new life but stopped when I noticed something.

" _What will happen with you_?" I turned around and had a sad expression on my face as she looked surprised and stuttered.

" _Wit-with me? What do you mean_?" I tilted my head slightly and looked worried now.

" _Yes with you, I mean, what will happen with you Kireina_?" she had now an unreadable expression and sighed.

" _To be honest, I don´t know. Just relaxing here I suppose_?" she giggled sadly but looked surprised when she saw me, hugging her.

" _My child_ -?" I teared up and looked up to her "It´s not fair, why should you rot here when you deserved being free too ?!"

Her eyes widened but tears appeared now, and she started to cry.

" _Yo-you´re too kind my child_." but I shook my head.

" _It's not kind, that´s the least you deserved, you saved your brother, but something is holding you here, what is it?"_ her arms now twitching weakly and sighed.

" _I never found happiness, and I wanted to talk to someone who was kinda like me_." she smiled when she saw my confused face.

" _Do not worry, you will understand someday, but I need to thank you, I feel like-" she took a breath before a tear flow down her cheek "I´m feeling happy for the first time after centuries again_." and right as she said it, she started to glow.

She looked in confusion, and I smiled happily.

" _You wanted to talk to someone who could talk all about your pain right_?" she in response, nodded but poked my forehead.

" _Now go, my child! My time has finally come to an end, and I can be in peace now_." grinning now, I separated myself from her and walked to the portal, but I still looked at her as she waved.

" _Sayonara, my child and don´t freak out if you will feel some new pieces on your body hehe_!" the goddess laughed happily at my now surprised face and disappeared both into a bright light.

 ** _One into a new life and one finally at peace_**

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 ** _Phew, longest chapter till now and the feelings, nearly cried sometimes when I wrote it. So I hope you all like this chapter and this is like I said before, the pre-chapter to Highschool Dxd! I will try to publish the chapter tomorrow, if not then it will be released two weeks later because I´m visiting my grandma for a week! ^w^ Let's hope for the best! :3_**


	4. Vol 01 Chapter 04 Hell (Updated)

**_This is the updated chapter Hell and I hope the Grammer is a_** ** _lright now !_**

 ** _Updated at: 30.08.2018_**

 ** _Reason: Grammer._**

 ** _Merendinoemiliano: And I thank you for your advice, but I have already a plan how she will fight and how to act in situations, and she will have some restrictions, trust me! Because in my opinion, no one could heal such massive injuries so it will have consequences. :)_**

 ** _Issy786: Eh thank you firstly for the review and your opinion, I appreciate it! ^-^ But let me clear some things up. Her sword. Named Kami no akumu. Is a sealing sword of my creation and it has the power of sealing nearly everything. Don´t take it as op please since it WILL destroy the user's body or mind if its user can´t handle it. Secondly, no don´t worry. I never had such plans with her having the rinnegan or six paths yin and yang mark. Rinnegan is overused in my opinion anyway. And Kaguya is a goddess, believe it, or not even the humans called her like that. Indra and Asura though never got that titles since they lacked the power that their father had but don´t get me wrong. They were both strong. Thirdly, Naome didn´t get over Sasuke yet, they had a long history, and when Kireina told her about the harem thing, she denied her having a harem._**

 ** _Sooo, I´m sorry for taking but yea, back to the story :3_**

 ** _Naome will finally enter the lovely and ecchi world of dxd, are you all excited? Because I am! :)_**

 ** _I had a plan for how she enters DxD, but I will try it differently._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don´t own Highschool Dxd and Naruto, it belongs to the owners Kishimoto and Ishibumi!**_

* * *

 _Ughh…_

 _Where am I now, god damn it, it feels like I have a hangover?_

I tried to ignore the pain, and when I tried to get up, I regretted it.

The pain and injuries finally overcome me when I sacrificed myself against Kaguya, _damn it._

After some time of just laying around and not being able to get up, I began to notice something, I felt something on my butt.

 _Please don´t tell me Kireina meant such pieces, dear lord_ , I shuddered at the thought but tried to grab the thing that was on my body. And it was a mistake.

Instantly after I could get a grab on it, my whole body felt only one thing.

 _Pleasure_

I quickly bit my lips and hid my face into the grass, so embarrassing, better let no one grab it or else, I will probably die because of that reason and not getting killed by someone.

I tried to ignore the feeling and thought about everything that happened so far.

The fourth great shinobi war, Kaguya, Sasuke.

My heart hurt as painfully when I thought about my lover, remembering all the good memories of him.

* * *

 ** _Memory_**

The first one was when we finally graduated and became ninjas…

I saw myself just sitting there, alone as ever like it was different anyway but, Sasuke came at me, and I didn´t expect it to be honest.

Sigh, another dull day but at least I finished the academy with equal scores as Sasuke´s _heh_ , I giggled evil but noticed a hand now on my desk and looked up.

It was Sasuke, and he had a blushing mess on his face.

„ _Hey Naome, want to eat together? You´re the only one that is equal to my skills, and I saw you in action already, so I thought, why not working together and get to know each other, so what do you say?"_ and he looked away and scoffed after it but I tilted my head as I realized that it was kinda cute.

I started giggling just to make his messy face even worse but, as quickly as it came, I stopped it since I don´t want him to have me seeing as an enemy and hummed in agreement.

„ _Alright duckbutt, I have nothing against it!"_ my eyes widen at that sight when he looked annoyed and had a tick mark on his head appearing, so wait, tick mark exists, wow.

I heard a _tch_ afterwards, but he grabbed my hand and made me to follow him as I rolled my eyes playfully at his behaviour.

* * *

 ** _Second memory_**

A tear flowed down my cheek, and I brushed it away quickly, still thinking about all the teasing and funny moments with him.

It was when we were at Tazunas house in the night when I couldn´t sleep and was nervous about the upcoming fight with Zabuza.

Wind flowed through my hair, ignoring the cold feeling of the temperature and focused my eyes only on the bright and beautiful moon.

I was so focused on it, I didn´t even hear the footsteps behind me and shuddered as I felt arms wrapping around me and when I decided to look over my shoulder.

I saw Sasuke´s face hidden in my hair and blushed slightly.

„ _S-Sasuke_?" I stuttered and looked uncomfortable as it was new to me that someone was this close to me.

„ _Gomen, I didn´t mean to scare you_ " I relaxed shortly after and smiled now.

„ _Hahaha_!" he looked surprised when I started to laugh and scoffed.

„ _What_?" was all he asked and I stopped to laugh but giggled sometimes.

„ _You´re cute when you act like that_ " not even a second later, and I could swear that I saw him blushing, but maybe it's just my imagination.

„ _S-shut up_!", _great, he acted like a tsundere now_ , my eyes rolled, and I sighed sadly afterwards.

„ _Naome_?" when he said my name, his tone was sounding like he was worried.

I started to look at him again and asked him a question that would leave him shocked.

„ _Do you have a nightmare about your parents_?", he was too much in shock to answer probably silence was his only response.

„ _I can´t and don´t want to sleep because if I fall asleep, I will probably get thrown into the same and horrible nightmare of my parent's death_ ", I started to laugh again, just this time in a sad tone but felt Sasuke´s arms wrapping around me more tightly now.

I only looked at him, just to see him in deep thoughts and sometime later…

Well, Kakashi and the others found us sleeping together as we hugged each other.

Well, Naruto and Kakashi took that lightly, but Sakura started drama again, heh.

* * *

I smiled at the memory and opened my eyes, feeling the soft brushing of the soft wind and sounds of the birds twitching.

Trying to stand up again, I still could feel the pain, but this time, it was less painful.

Still not being able to stand on my own, I started to sit on the soft grass.

„ _Where am I?"_ I was confused, I never saw this place in the anime or manga.

Still confused, I started to see more things as my sight is slowly returning.

I´m currently sitting on a field, with a massive forest apparently behind me.

I tried to observe more things, but I felt now twitching on my head.

„ _Huh?"_ now curious, I started to touch my hair and sighed in happiness as my spiky hair was not gone but after I felt something like furry on my head my eyes widen.

„ _I have animal ears_?!" my scream was so loud, the birds in the forest have flown away.

As soon I noticed I had animal-like ears on my head, I tried to touch the furry like thing over my butt cheeks, blushing slightly at the word but I shook that thought quickly away as I started to think about the things I just found out.

I have animal-like ears and the thing twitching and moving on its own is probably a tail.

My breathing got heavier when I started to clutch my chest, not handling well the situation.

 _G-great now, apparently I'm more of a freak than ever before,_ tears now welling up and flowing down my face, I hid my face in my hands and started to clench my teeth.

„ ** _WHY DOES THIS STUFF ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!",_ **it was not fair, it was simple, not fair, god damn it, I started to image things about how I got treated back then when my parents died or how I got even cast out as a freak back in my old world.

 _"Don´t look at us weirdo."_

 _"This girl is strange!"_

The voices of my memories overtook my head, and I grabbed my head out of pain in the process.

 _And now, I´m more of a freak than last time, heh, hehee, **HAHAHA**_! I started to laugh pathetic when at the same time, I cried about everything.

Now biting my lips so hard, it started to bleed, but I tried to calm myself down by breathing deeply and just thinking about all the beautiful moments I had and not the bad ones.

 _"I just want to be normal, is it that much to ask?"_ I whispered and sighed.

After a while, a bird landed on my shoulder and poked my cheek as I looked at him now and something unexpected happened.

The bird started to stroke his head against mine as if it knew that I was in deep pain and frustration.

My breathing, now starting to get normal again, I pointed my finger at the cute bird, and he jumped on it, only to observe the little flyer in front of me but quickly tried to stroke his head.

Surprisingly, it allowed me to stroke his head, and I finally calmed down after a while.

" _Do you know what I am ?"_ I tilted my and looked at the bird in confusion as it stared in confusion itself back.

Sighing aloud, I started to think about as I remembered that some animal like people lived in some areas of Japan, only in the Highschool DxD though, and my eyes widen at the realisation.

 _I´m a ... Yokai_? I unconsciously started to stroke my hairs and tried to stand up.

This time, auspicious but I froze after I noticed something about my height and looked at my body.

" _What is this, I could swear that my height was around 169 cm, but I´m way smaller_." my eyes held pure confusion at my statement but remembered something similar.

It was the same fate when I entered the world where I was born, but this time, I´m probably even younger, I tried to pull my hair in frustration but yelped when I accidentally pulled my ears and teared up.

The bird continued to look at me with amusement but flew away.

I rubbed my ears with pain and drooled when they stopped hurting but only left pure and pleasant feeling.

 _Sooooo goood_ ~, I fell to the ground and rolled around, my hands not stopping to stroke my ears.

After a while of pure sensation, I finally decided to stop and weakly got up again, not noticing that my whole dress was covered in grass.

" _What to do now?"_ as my legs started to walk on its own as I looked around.

Here is nothing but just the field and I will have a bad time if I don´t find a village or just in general food and water.

After a while of aimless wandering, I found something on my way.

It was an underground, huh? I stroked my hair and tried to decide if it was a bad idea or me just being utterly hopeless.

With no other options left than just to wander around aimlessly, I decided to go.

Even before I walked down, I saw the crackers cracks on the stars all the way down and gulped, but I shook my head.

 _I´m Naome Uchiha, I don´t feel fear_ , trying to motivate myself, I clenched hands into fists and walked down the stairs.

Finally, after feeling like hours, I reach the entrance of the dungeon and quickly went in.

Luckily with my new pair of ears, I could hear things much far away that a human couldn´t understand and when I was sure that I couldn´t hear anything with the sound of walking, I decided to activate my Sharingan, just to be safe, my skin started to sweat at the thought of being attacked by something like a stray devil, I never liked them to begin with.

Quickly shaking the thought away, I tried to send chakra into my eyes, just to realise that only my left eye was working fully at its finest and the other eye just did nothing much.

" _Huh?"_ my hand, now on my right eye, touching the skin of it just to feel pain, maybe something happened to it when I sacrificed myself?

I will ignore the problem for now since my left eye is working, and walked deeper into the dungeon, feeling safer since I sensed no Chakra around me.

Putting my hand on the wall, I traced some symbols as I got bored very quickly of the underground.

It was just a long hallway with nothing but stone walls and some paintings of a family in there, but I thought nothing of it and continued my research of this hallway.

Still roaming around, I found more and weirder things like some empty chests, old clothes rack.

Frustrated, I shook my head and tried not to bang my head against the wall.

I sighed sleepily afterwards and looked around, just to finally find a door, and my eyes widen.

I started grinning with the only thought that was currently floating through my head.

 _Bingo_!

And quickly walking to the door, I opened it carefully and poked my head into the room.

My eyes located some chairs, a desk and a-, I sweat dropped and looked annoyed.

Did I just broke in, in someone's home or why is there a kitchen? I saw a switch and sighed, quickly poking it on.

The room, now in full bright light, I smelt something awful, and my eyes widened in horror at what I just saw.

There was blood everywhere, on the ground, wall. Even a cut of hand on the table.

" _What happened here_?!", I put my hand on my mouth, just not to make unnecessary noises in case the person who killed the poor people is still here.

Now crouching, I deactivated the light and sneaked across the room, now just trusting my Sharingan as I tried to trace chakra and felt something.

I clenched my teeth as my shoes became wet, blood here too? Was that Freed Sellzen work or which would cause so much a massacre, quickly ignoring the growing fear, I saw a door again.

I gulped, and when I reached the door, I put my ears against the door, trying to make out sounds if someone was there.

I froze instantly when I heard weak breathing as something in me, awakened and I tried to open the door, just to realise it was locked.

" ** _PLEASE DON`T HURT ME_**!" I backed away and fell onto my butt as my breathing got heavier.

 _T-that was a child's voice, oh god._

As I get up again, I walked towards the door just to knock on it yet but quickly responding before the poor kid will scream again.

" _Shh, don´t worry, I´m not here to hurt you. I´m just lost and saw the blood in this room."_ I sigh nervous, and I heard the breathing of this child getting more irrational than from before.

" _My name is Naome, I´m just lost, please let me try to help-!"_ even though, I only wanted to help, the door opened, and I saw a boy with an angry look on his face coming out of the gate and knocked me to the ground with a kick into my stomach.

" _Ug-UGH_!" I coughed up saliva as his foot stomped on my stomach.

" _You killed my parents, and now you expect me to believe y-?!"_ he quickly stopped and looked shocked after he saw me probably as he put his foot away.

"W _-what, I´m sorry, I thought you were the one who killed my parents_!" he fell to the ground, still shocked that he hurt me, but I shook my head.

" _Don-don´t worry-?!."_ I tried to breathe, but it was just not possible as If my lungs stopped working?!

The boy, who was still in shock saw my face now turning blue and froze, not knowing what to do.

Now getting a familiar feeling like the last time I died, realised something.

" _P_ -", he looked now in confusion as I gritted my teeth together and screamed in frustration, " ** _PUNCH MY STOMACH_**!"

As quickly as he was shocked at my words, he nodded and got up, just to apologise quietly in his breath before he stomped into me, effectively coughing something up and breathed deeply.

" _T-thank you_ " I looked thankfully at him now, and he nodded again.

Now, trying to sit, I tilted my head.

" _What happened, who killed your parents_?" he looked in pain as I mentioned his parents but I heard him sigh as he looked way too serious for a kid.

" _Some ex-exorcists were here, friends of papa_ -" Papa? Is he German? I looked confused for a short time but shook it off as I continued listening to him.

" _There was a young silver-haired kid too, and he was seriously crazy_." my eyes full widened, I stood up, placing my hands on his shoulders.

" _Was his name Freed maybe?!"_ he looked in confusion, but it turned quickly into rage.

" _Do you know him?!",_ _damn it, he thinks probably that Freed is my friend or something_ , quickly generating a lie up I nodded.

" _He killed my parents_." I told him the lie with a dead voice as he calmed down but finally nodded.

" _Yes his name is Freed, and I will kill him_.", that rage in his tone, poor boy, but hummed in agreement.

" _The question is why they killed your parents, did they do something_?" I separated myself from his shoulders and crossed my arms under my underdeveloped chest.

" _No-?!"_ I saw his eyes widen as his face hidden under his blonde hair.

" _Maybe it was because of the man with his grumpy face with the weird black hair?"_ I know that he's talking to himself since he whispered it nearly so quiet, even I with my now Yokai ears, couldn´t hear it.

I still looked at him till his eyes went wide.

" _Maybe they thought that my dad betrayed them in any way_?", now looking confused, I stroked my head.

" _Huh? Oh right, you don´t know how he looked like, but he had wings on his back, black wings. Sign of a fallen angel._ " now it was my turn to look shocked.

Black hair, grumpy face and black wings, I froze.

 _It was Baraqiel, Akeno´s father, the father of my favourite character._

I went into a deadpanned expression and sighed.

" _They thought your father worked with the fallen angel one right_?", he in return, nodded.

" _Alright, what_ -!" my body froze again as I felt a new chakra-presence.

" _H-hey_." I looked fearful at him now, but he seemed confused now.

" _You-"_ I stopped shortly after a break. " _You didn´t invite someone here, right_?", instantly after I asked him that question, it was his turn now to freeze.

" _N-no way, they are back?! Come with me_!" I couldn´t even agree before he took my hand and ran into the new room, as it seems, a bathroom and closed the door, locking it shortly afterwards.

" _Quick, there is a trap for us to hide_!" he pointed at a nearly not visible handle and opened it, pushing me into it with him.

" _O-!"_ he brought his hand onto my mouth, trying to prevent me from making noises.

" _Are you sure you saw something walking in into his bastards dungeon Freed_?" I could make out an old and annoyed voice.

" _Yes, haha of course. My eyes would never betray me so come, old man, I want to kill them and maybe even molest them since the person looked like a girl, **haha**_!" I shuddered at the last part and started to sweat now, hugging the boy beside me, hiding my face into his chest.

The steps of the, at least two people went louder as they came closer to the bathroom and I could hear someone trying to open the door.

" _Heh, see old man?! We forgot a room, kukuku_!" I teared up, I never felt that much fear since Orochimaru, damn it.

" _Yea, yea. Whatever kid, just make it fast, this room stinks_." as soon as I heard that, someone from the other room kicked the door, effectively destroying it instantly.

" **SO YOU LITTLE DE** \- _Huh? Here is no one_?!" his disappointed voice made my body cringed.

" _Are you sure_?" The old and annoyed voice was now in an unsure voice, but a loud sigh came after.

" _You dragged me into this shithole again, I will punish you later. Right now, I just want to get out_." I could hear Freeds frustrated voice as he got probably dragged away.

I looked up to the boy with a relieved expression, and he sighed.

" _Just to be sure, let's wait a little longer, and we get out of this hell_." even though his voice was frustrated, I knew that he was happy that he survived it.

Quickly nodding, I hid my self against his chest again.

Only to fall asleep a bit later.

A bit later

" _H-hey wake up_!" I groaned tired and tried to keep my eyes shut, not wanting to leave the dreaming place but was disconnected when someone stroked my ears.

Opening my eyes tiredly, I saw myself in the boy's arms as he looked a bit amused when he was walking.

" _H-hmm, what happened_?" now rubbing my tired eyes, I got my vision again and looked at him curiously now.

" _Was right and they left for good, I will bring us out, and since I´m a strong boy, I will protect you_ !" I looked amused now and giggled.

" _Hai, hai! Do what you want, its comfortable in your arms anyway_ " I grinned softly at him and yawned.

" _Say, whats your name and why do you have a tail and those ears on your weird hair_?" I wanted to be angry, how could he say that my hair was weird, but after sighing annoyed, he is too innocent.

" _Name´s Naome, I was born with it and why is my hair weird, hmpf_?!" I looked at him with a pout now.

" _E-eh, don´t take it in the wrong way, but it's just so spiky looking, and I never saw something like that,"_ he said nervous, sweat dropping slightly at my pouting face.

He smiled awkwardly afterwards and sighed.

" _My name is Luka, kid of a former exorcist family",_ my eyes widen at the last part.

" _What, how else would I know that it was a fallen angel that met my dad?"_ he frowned softly, but I placed my hand on his cheek.

" _Gomen, I´m just scared of exorcist right now, even with the word of it_." he chuckled and sighed.

He stopped walking a while later, and he looked down at me now.

" _I brought us to a weapon room that my father used a long time ago, and since I can´t risk that you get hurt by someone that crazy, I will give you that you can use in self-defence, alright_?" nodding slowly, he opened the door and switched on the lights.

My eyes widened at sight.

 _So. many. Weapons._

Nearly everything was covered with weapon parts and broken parts as he enters the door with me.

He placed me on my feet and walked to a closet, opening it without hesitation.

I sighed tired and fell onto my butt, hugging myself, allowing my tail to play with my face.

" _Gefunden_!", I looked at him confused at his words since I couldn´t understand what he said, but in the end, I could guess what he meant with seeing now an old pistol in his hand that is looking very ancient in my opinion.

I quickly got up and tilted my head.

" _Just don´t look at it, take it_!" he pointed the hilt of the pistol at me, and I froze for a second but nodding afterwards and walked towards him.

I couldn´t even blink as he placed the weapon into my hand and gave me a small pocket, probably ammo for the gun? I wondered about what could be in it as fingers snapped in front of me.

" _Let's go, we can´t waste time or else they will return maybe_!", quickly nodding, I held the pistol awkwardly and followed him.

I realised though, I never looked at him that much.

He has a more mature body than usual for a kid, he had bright blond hair, pulled into a low ponytail.

I sighed and shook my head and saw some light far away from our position.

" _There is it, the exist, yes_!", he took my hand and began to run towards the light while I tried not fall.

I gulped and nearly lost hold, but he stopped silently, causing me to run into him accidentally.

" _W-what is it Luka? Why did you stop_?" I looked up to him, but he just pointed at the light.

I looked confused but froze after I heard something.

I could hear walking, someone was walking in our direction.

 _"Yes Luka, why did you stop,_ _hahaha **HAHAH**_?!" my eyes widen in realisation.

It was Freed with his awful stupid grin.

And behind him, an old man with white hair appeared.

"I guess you were right after all Freed." the old man shrugged, not caring what would happen to us.

" _Haha, I told you old man, I_ **_FUCKING_ **_told you_ _hahaha_!" Freed laughed insanely again but stopped slowly, now looking at us, especially at me with fierce eyes.

The silence overcame us all, and I could only watch in horror as Freed starts walking towards us, his eyes never leaving us.

A tear flow down my cheek already and I breathed heavily.

" _Naome_." as I heard my name, I looked up, just to see Luka looking serious at me.

" _Run, there is a different exist that will bring you out of this hellhole."_

I looked shocked at him and gritted my teeth.

" _No.",_ in response to his look held confusion.

" _I won´t leave you behind_.", he looked amazed by the determination on my face but shook his head.

" _Just leave, it's not safe, and I will be proud of myself if I can save at least someone-_ **UGH**!"

I froze at the scene when Luka got shot in his shoulder by Freed and flew meters away.

"L _-Luka_." my lips were twitching as my eyes gave up and started to cry.

" _ **LUKA**_!", instantly trying to walk to him but I got shot this time.

My shoulder, now in pain as I flew away, just to crash against a chest, breaking it and got pierced into my stomach by a fragment of the, now wood chest and coughed up blood.

Freed, looking like he climaxed right now, was right in front of Lukas now as he started to stomp on his stomach.

I watched helplessly as my first friend got molested by this sick fuck.

" _How dare you, how dare you, how dare he, how dare y_ -", I continued to repeat myself, my face was hidden by my hair as I bit my lips with rage.

" _You shitty devil_ , _haha **AHAHA**_ , _you bastard, I even climaxed because of you_!" Freed licked his lips sadistically and continued to kick into my friend's stomach.

My breathing started to increase, as blood flow down my chin caused by my now open lip.

 _I want to scare them._

 _I want to beat them up._

 _I want to kill them._

 ** _I want to devour them!_**

Freed enjoyed the molesting too much to notice me as he shot a bullet into my friends now other shoulder again.

My inactive right eye started to bleed, and the blood flows down my cheek, connected now by the still running down blood caused by the lip.

The old man noticed the killer intent from me probably and tried to call him out.

" _Freed_?", too bad **_you sick exorcists_**.

My right closed but bleeding eye now opening slowly as my orginal colour and pupil switched to a blood red fox slit like one, starting to glow, strange white markings beginning to appear on my right side of my face and arm as I started to grin at them as something starts to form on my face, well on the left side.

 ** _You won´t survive this._**

* * *

 _ **Autor PoV**_

Everyone froze at the killer intent as the white-haired old exorcist looked serious at the frightening image of the before scared looking like the weak girl now just to see a girl with bloodthirsty eyes and an insane grin watching them now, like a predator observing their prey.

" _Who are you_?" he asked seriously and grabbed Freed roughly and pulled him away.

" _Oi, old man, the fuck you doing_ -?! Freed didn´t even had a chance before he got punched in the face by the other exorcist who looked disappointed at his student.

" _Shut up, don´t you see that we need to be careful now_?!" he growled and pointed at the girl with the tail and animal ears who watched them with glowing red eyes.

" _E, why? Do you fear a little girl old man_ **_hahaH_**?!" Freed didn´t even take this kid seriously but the other one shook his head in disagreement.

" _Don´t be stupid Freed, you may be strong for your age as a kid but look at her."_ the annoyed man pointed at her again and Freed followed his command and looked at her, only to freeze.

Naome, still watching both exorcists like they are her prey as a white substance formed on the left side of her face, only to see that a fox-like mask with glowing blood red markings was formed, giggled insanely now and placed her hand on her cheek.

" ** _Ara, ara you both look so cute right now_** ~." they both shuddered at the rough but playful voice.

" _I´m not cute you little slut, I´m handsome **hahaHa**_ ", the silvered haired insane boy laughed but froze again when he heard her laughing now.

" ** _Oh, is that so~?!"_ **Naome´s eyes now fully opened, on the left eye, her Sharingan appeared and on the right one, the slit pupil, both blood red, now looking at them with a crazy look.

" _ **Then let me abuse your face**_!" her grin was so broad, it looked like it could tear apart in any moment.

"H _-hehehe **HAHAHAHAA**_ **, _YOU SHITTY DEVIL THINK, YOU CAN BEAT ME_?!**" Freed pointed his holy pistol at Naome, aimed at her head fast and shoot a bullet, thinking he could kill her in just one shot.

" ** _HAHAHAHA SEE, YOU DIE ANYWA-_ **_what_?" Freed couldn´t believe his eyes at what he just saw.

The old man, now looking troubled at what just happened.

Luka, only looking shocked at the whole scene.

Smoke appeared through the hallway as it slowly dissolved shortly after, only the still blood red looking eyes left to be seen.

Now looking amused as the the last place of the remaining smoke dissolved too, only to see Naome, with a now broken mask as her whole face was to be seen far, and it was not pleasant as blood left her eye and white markings burned themselves on her face but she was still grinning insanely at them and had caught the bullet in her now visible pressed together teeth.

" _ **Heh, weak**_!" she clenched her teeth together, efficiently cutting the bullet in two.

Naome, looking amused now by the look of the brat.

" _H-how did you do that_?!" he asked fearfully as he stumbled to the ground.

" ** _Fuck you, that´s how_** " as she grinned at Freed now and slowly got up, taking the big fragment of the now destroyed chest within her stomach with her as she sometimes stumbled while trying to stand.

All watched in horror as the demon-like girl grabbed the fragment that was currently resting in her stomach and pulled it out, causing them to see a hole and threw it away without a care.

" _ **Now~."** _Freed shuddered when she tilted her head, cracking it effectively.

" _ **Do you wanna have a bad time~?"** _and not even a second later, Naome grabbed the gun on the ground, picked it up and pointed it at Freed.

" _W- **UGHH**_!" Freed couldn´t even blink as he felt pain in his stomach and flew away.

" _What_?!" the old exorcist looked over his shoulder as his student flew away.

He froze when he looked over at the girl now as she was walking towards him and backed away slowly.

" _ **Now, now**_ ~" she giggled happily and licked her lips.

" _ **I don´t want you to leave just yet**_!" her eyes flickering with even a brighter red now, she started shooting at the other exorcist, who dodged the bullet barely and ran away, grabbing his still-somehow alive student looking helpless at this monster.

" _ **Come on, give me a break**_." The girl´s voice is now sounding rough and inhuman like as well without any emotions.

" ** _It has been a long time that I could enjoy fighting like this again, and you want to escape_**?" The broken mask started to repair itself on her left side.

" _ **And you even hurt me, impressive**_." She looks down at her hole and nods.

" _ **Since your student did it, I will give you ten seconds**_." She nods at her words and looks at the old exorcist who in return was confused.

" _Ten seconds? For what and why_?" He asked with worry.

" ** _Ten seconds to decide if I should crush your head with my hand or remove every part of your body with my bullets and let you bleed out."_ **was everything she said and crossed her hands, the old pistol waiting to be used again.

" _ **And why you ask? Because I love the reactions of how people act when they get to decide what will happen to them or their friends. Some push their friends to sacrifice, others just attack and many starts crying without deciding. It´s quite amusing**_." She says without care and like she did this already before.

" _Y-your insane_ " He tried to think it was a bluff but starts to sweat and realised that she was serious as how she looked.

" ** _I have been called much worse, so decide now as I will start my countdown_**." She blinked irritated and began the countdown.

 _ **"10."**_

 _ **"9."**_

 _ **"8."**_

 _ **"7."**_

 _ **"6."**_

 _ **"5."** _Naome was counting without a break, and the old exorcist got a talisman from his pocket as he activated it and let it fall to the ground, a large white symbol of kanjis forming itself out of it.

 _ **"4."**_

 _ **"3."**_ The old man sighs and looks at his student of a moron.

 **"2./** _Sorry Freed, I guess it´s a goodbye_." While she didn´t care what he did, the man threw Freed into the portal, and it closes instantly, sealing now his death with it since he couldn´t go in.

 _ **"1."**_

 _ **"0."**_

The man, now closing his eyes and decides with a sigh.

 _"I choose nothing of it but do what you want to do as my reckless student caused the whole thing."_

Naome, now confused at his decision but nods anyway and starts walking towards him, playing with pistol by swirling it around her finger, her finger manifested at the trigger.

 ** _"I have decided then as well what I will do to you."_ **She said without care and continued walking.

" ** _I will cripple everything of your body by shooting your body and crush your head with my leg since maggots like you should pay when they face someone above their league and attack them."_ **She states with hate in her voice now and glares at him.

He nods as he didn´t have a chance to run away anyway and closes his eyes.

While Naome, already reloaded her pistol to 8 bullets and aimed at his legs as she walked and pulled the trigger.

The exorcist grits his teeth to suppress his screams but fails pathetic and falls to the ground as he couldn't support himself to stand ever again.

She, now shoots with six bullets remaining in her pistol at his arms, effectively removing them as blood sprays out of his arms and covers the floor fast.

Now with only remaining four bullets, she decides to make it even more painful and shoots two shots at his chest, and he even screamed louder.

 _Two bullets_ , she thought with _a_ _tch_ and finally smirked as she reached him.

" _Just get this over with"_ The old man mumbles with pain.

She stomps her foot on his stomach and hovers low over his face, her pistol aiming directly at his eye.

" _ **Two bullets left, guess where they will be, old man?"** _She asks without emotions but still has a smirk on her face.

He froze and tried to protest, but it was useless.

Luka watched in horror as he watched the whole thing and now he is going to see how his friend is going to kill someone but he likes it a bit, it was revenge for his parents in the end.

" ** _Lights out_** " was all Naome said and shot his first eye out, effectively creating a hole as a replacement and the exorcist screams insane as he couldn´t bear the pain any longer.

 _One bullet_ , she sighs and aims at remaining other eye and shoots, causing a hole again but see´s how some parts of the, now gone, orb flew away.

" ** _AAARRGH_** " The exorcist screams even louder now but gets shut up as Naome´s foot lands on his face with inhuman strength, breaking his nose instantly as the old man looked like a mess now since his whole face is now covered in his blood.

" _ **Stop screaming you maggot, it´s annoying**_." She says and glares at him.

He tries to respond but couldn´t as he wasn´t able to anymore.

" ** _You had a lot of nerve to hurt me though, what a pain that you are so pathetic_**." She increased the strength in her foot and caused already the floor to break underneath the exorcist.

Cracks from breaking bones could be heard instantly as Naome increased her powers in her foot again, causing her foot to break into his head, killing him instantly.

Everything was silent, but Naome sighs and removes her now in blood-drenched shoes from the molested man as some parts fell from her.

" ** _Great, now my shoes are ruined_**." She glares at the ugly corpse and shakes her head anyway as she looks at Luka now.

" _ **Now what to do with yo-?!"** _Naome´s left side of her face is now twitching with pain as her eye turns back to her standard colour.

The devoid face of Naome disappeared and turned into a painful one as her mask starts to break slowly.

" _ **W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID, DON`T YOU SEE IF YOU REMOVE ME NOW, YOU WILL DIE?!"** _Naome´s voice is now turning into a deeper voice as she screams even louder as the mask cracks increase even more.

A terrific scream appeared that was so loud, it even reach the outside of the dungeon,

Naome, now stomping with her foot on the ground, causing it to crack and continued her terrific screaming.

Luka looked weakly at her and crawled without fear at her.

" _ **DAMN IT, DAMN IT , DAMN IT! YOU STUPID GIRL** **!**_ " The monster, now crying at the pain of it´s an ongoing pain, the pain it´s ignored caused to appear again and fell to the ground, the mask now breaks into pieces and vanishes into pieces, and her normal voice returns.

" _Damn it_.." Naome´s eyes are returning to her original state again, passing out quickly after.

Luka watched in pain as his first female friend passed out but cringed when he felt that he was bleeding out and his eyes widen in realisation.

" _Got it_!" he whispered weakly but torn his sleeve of the now, blood red shirt and wrapped it around his chest, effectively closing the wound for now.

He got up after a lot of trying and took Naome into his arms as he stumbled to the stairs.

" _I need to get to the surface and bring her to the village, maybe they can help her_!" Luka groaned deeply as he walked the stairs up, Naome in his arms.

Succeeding the stairs, he quickly began to run in pain to the village, miles away from their position.

* * *

 ** _At the village_**

The village the Himejima Clan lived in, was busy as ever and the streets were crowded, as usual.

A beautiful woman with a body of a goddess walked through the streets to buy dinner for her little family.

Her name was Shuri Himejima, a member of the Himejima clan, or well ex-member since she gets cast out when she helped a fallen angel who was dying and later fell in love with him.

She is a beautiful woman with a slender body and probably bigger breast than double D Cups, she has middle-long, put in a pony-tail, black hair, which hid some of her forehead and had piercing yellow eyes and her fantastic body got hidden away by a white shirt and a middle-long skirt.

She was currently walking in the crowd, ignoring some of the glares of her former clan.

She was used to it, so she ignored it without a care.

As she finally arrived at the shop, she went in where she got greeted by an old and friendly man.

" _Ah, good evening Shuri_!", the old man greeted her happily which she responded back without hesitation.

" _Ara ara, good evening to you too_!" she smiled happily, the old shop owner was some of the people who didn´t hate her for helping a fallen angel.

 _"So, I suppose you want to buy dinner for your husband and little Akeno, aren´t ya?"_ he smiled at her, already knew her list since she was a favourite customer of his shop.

She nodded and waited as he picked everything into a bag.

 _"So, the price is as usual-?",_ he got cut off by a piercing scream.

" ** _PLEASE HELP MY FRIEND, PLEASE SOMEONE_** ", he and Shuri looked at each other, and both nodded.

He stayed at his shop, preparing a delivery to Shuri´s house while she quickly went outside just to see a horrible scene.

It was a blond kid who was crying, but he had a, already dead looking black haired girl in his arms who had a hole in her stomach and an entirely blood red dress.

Of course, no one knew what to do, but she ran anyway to the young kids and took her out of his arms and took his hand with her free remaining hand.

Both didn´t dare to speak as they both rushed to her house that looked like a simple but old-fashioned Japanese house.

* * *

Baraqiel, was already expecting Shuri to come home, so waited for her with a worried look on his face, in front of their house.

He heard someone running towards him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Shuri but didn´t notice the kids and wanted to greet her but git cut off when she ran past him, opening the door, entering it with hurry.

He was confused and followed them shortly after.

After opening the door, he entered it quietly, not noticing the body, who lied on the ground.

" _Shuri what is wr-?!"_ his eyes widen at the horrible sight of a young girl, lying in front of him with a hole in her stomach.

" _Not **NOW** Baraqiel_!", he looked up and saw his wife with medicine and bandages in her hands

He stared silently as she treated the wounded girl.

After an hour of hard work of keeping the girl alive, Shuri succeeded at treating her and sighed relieved, knowing she saved her life.

She looked at the now, nearly full bandaged Naome who breathed deeply.

" _She will survive_." both boy and man sighed relieved.

" _But tell me, young man_." Luka gulped after the beautiful lady in front of him started to glare.

" _What happened_?", Luka sighed and started to explain her everything about how they met and got attacked by the exorcist.

Baraqiel gulped and looked angry, knowing that he had caused this situation in the first place by meeting Lukas family.

Shuri, however, looked shocked and turned around to the unconscious girl, stroking her hair motherly and placed the girl in her hands.

Going to Akeno´s room now as no other room was currently free for the girl to rest.

" _Where are you going_?" Baraqiel asked curiously as he watched his wife going to their kid's room.

" _She needs something to rest on, and the floor isn´t a good place for that_." she scoffed and opened the door, seeing Akeno in front of the door, peeking.

Shuri sighed and walked past Akeno, placing Naome on the of Akeno.

" _You don´t mind if she sleeps with you for a while right_?" she asked earnestly, Akeno nodded quickly but looked at the bandaged Naome with curiosity and blushed

unconsciously.

Shuri, now walking out of Akeno´s room, sighed frustrated at her little girl's curiosity.

 _ **"So, two exorcists attacked you both, huh ?"**_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **OH GOD, I DID IT!**_

 _ **Even though I wanted to write over 10k words, my time was kind of too short and my eyes too heavy for writing much longer so I hope you can forgive me for that ma cute and innocent readers! T_T And I hope the little fight scene wasn´t too bad and the grammar not to sick, was tired the whole day so meh!**_

 _ **I will publish a new chapter in two weeks, will visit my grandparents and I don´t have a computer there so meh!**_


	5. Vol 01 Chapter 05 My dark side?(Updated)

Soo, ehm…

Hello everyone, hehe! Has it been awhile huh? Firstly of all things, I want to apologise for the broken promise I gave you… Had a bad time with my mood and had no motivation for whatsoever but it doesn´t mean that I will give up though! .

I want to know something though… Are there any suggestions for a harem you would see?

Tsukoblue: Its because it meant Naruto crossover as in the ANIME, not the main protagonist of Naruto. Hope I made it clear! :)

merendinoemiliano: I´m glad then!^-^

Leeet´s get right into the story again, and I hope you will like it! C:

* * *

 _ **Naome PoV**_

 _Huh..?_

 _W-what is happening?_

My eyes open slowly, but the bright light that appeared without warning blocked my view from the surrounding area.

 _Why does everything hurt?_

 _Why does life hate me so much to feel so much pain again?_

I felt wind crashing against my back and gasped in pain, damn it, why is the wind so rough and why can´t I feel the ground?

My eyes now widen in realisation, ignoring the pain from the still glaring light.

 _„H-huh?!"_ I quickly looked around, only to see nothing but a warm, bright blue colour, the sky? I gulped but started to turn around.

There was a massive black hole spinning itself through the ground, and I felt sweat dripping down my face.

But the scenery was beautiful, a vast forest covering most of the land, besides the taken hole and a lake, bright blue as the sky.

 _Damn it!_ I bit my lips at the thought of dying again, but my eyes widened at the now appearing horror.

The forest began to crack down, and blood like water started to overflow the land, the grass started to turn black, and the sky turned blood-red but except the still white clouds now covering the sky.

„ _What is happening_?" I asked myself silently and looked in fear now.

My whole body started to hurt even more like the wind, pushing against my body became harsher and cut through my skin.

After several seconds of falling, I got pulled away out of sudden buildings as skyscrapers started to grow out of the, now dead ground.

I watched in amazement but in the same moment, in disgust too.

The before, beautiful scene, was now a ghost city. Large and black chains went through the streets and buildings, and the dead bodies were covering the ground now, well the ones who didn´t get cut by the chains. Some of the bodies even got pierced through by a spear, and it seemed like a trophy.

 _Disgusting_ , I placed my hand against my mouth and suppressed the feeling of puking.

„ _I need to get out of her-?!",_ I couldn´t even whisper the last part out when a black pierced through the ground with an insane speed in my direction and my eyes widened in horror.

I tried to get out of the way but I was way too slow and weak, and the chain reached me after seconds, wrapping effectively around my leg.

 _Bloody hell!_ I cursed out loud as the chain started to retreat, pulling me with it.

The chain swirled itself in circles, effectively throwing me into a skyscraper, causing me to hit the walls of the tower and puked up blood.

My speed caused me to crash against other multiple buildings, but the chain was unfortunately still attached to my leg.

I crashed into a wall again though, I finally lost speed and my next direction to hit something was the destroyed street with dead bodies.

* * *

 ** _In Akenos room in the meanwhile_**

Akeno Himejima, a young but already beautiful girl with purple, waist long hair but her hair covering most of her forehead and an already developing body because of her fallen angel blood in her, made her outstanding from the rest.

With outstanding is not something that means overall good but in the wrong way as her clan despises fallen angels.

Akeno stared at the bandaged girl in interest and got onto her bed that got claimed by this mysterious girl and sat right beside her.

She blushed again and quickly shook her head and poked her cheek.

Her expression quickly switched to a deadpanned one and sighed after nothing happened.

" _Arggh_ -!", Akeno, now scared, quickly hid in her closet and didn´t dare to look out.

" _So much p-pain_ ", she heard a whisper from the, in pain and unconscious cute girl and finally gained enough determination to look out of the closet, only to see a horrifying sight of the bandaged girl, struggling in pain and her white bandages, now painted in red.

" _Mom_!", she began to cry and quickly ran out of the closet and past the door to inform her beloved mother about the wounds.

* * *

 _ **In Naomes mind**_

I gasped in pain as smaller chains pierced through my body and wrapped themselves around my body and got tighter with each second.

I coughed up blood again, and it flowed down my chin, my body feels numb.

The chains released and let go of my body, making my body fall to the ground.

 _Why is this happening_? I thought weakly and tried to stand up but failed miserably.

Steps could be heard from far.

" _Wh-who is this?!"_ I manage to scream with all force I have left and gritted my teeth.

" ** _My my, such powerful words from a weak person like you_**." the stranger, who sounds female speaks with disgust.

I tried to move my head to look at the direction of the stranger and succeeded even with a lot of pain but felt confused anyway.

The unknown person is female, same height as me, her face covered by a half-broken fox mask, which had red symbols covering some parts of the mask and on visible face part, she stared at me with her glowing red eyes with disgust.

She, now having a smug smirk, stepped out of the darkness and revealed herself, just to mock me even more.

My eyes widen when I see most of the features finally and gasped.

She has long and black nine tails covering her back with a tip of white on the end of her end, the same hairstyle as well hair colour, same dress as me but just in black with some glowing red symbols covering some of the parts.

 _This person?_ I look in shock at her now, and she started laughing madly, her voice sounding not human-like.

" ** _Ah cute little old me, forgot ya didn´t even know about me, hehe silly me!"_ **I shivered in fear when I predicted something already.

" ** _Heh, alright, let's make this even more fun, alright?!"_** her words, sounding like a mad maniac and I bit my lips when she started to walk towards me.

 _Please, let me be false, let me be false_ , I start to beg in my thoughts and look at her, now seeing her eye, just to see that the outer part of her eye was black and not white, her pupil was a fox-like slit and her visible mouth has fangs showing.

 _This is me?!_ I stared at her in realisation and disbelief while she looks now happy.

 _" **Ah, so cute little other me finally knows who the other cute side of hers, hihi**!"_ she starts giggling in madness and stomps on my hand.

 _Other side_? I winced in pain as I try to think about what is happening but felt burning at my neck as I get to lift up by a chain which wrapped around it.

Now flying over the ground and I start to gasp again but this time for air.

" _W-why_?" I whispered as the lack of air starts to overcome me.

" _Hmm, why you ask? I wonder why_ " she mockingly thinks and grins.

" ** _Just because of boredom_**." she stated with a mocking lazy voice but glared into my face with hatred and released some of the chains on my neck, allowing me to breathe.

" ** _Sigh, you are so weak, ya know_**?" I growled in anger now as she continues to play with me but she oohed soon after.

" _ **Ohoho, now the cute little other me wants to play heh**_?" her voice now holding happiness and released the chains on my neck, allowing me to fall to the ground.

 _"I don´t know who you are, but you just made me angry you little pest_ " I look up to her with anger and tried to stand up, succeeding a little as I carried myself on my knee.

I heard a snips from her fingers and chains come through the ground again, wrapping around both my legs and arms, not allowing me to move again.

" ** _Haha, you thought I would let you do what you want to do? How cute~!"_ **she laughed in mockery again but walked right in front me, grabbing my cheek to force me to look at her.

" _W-what are you?!"_ I whispered in anger and received a hard slap.

" _What I am_?" her voice now hollow like and her hand grabbing more forceful against my cheek as her eyes closed, and a grin started to appear on her face.

" ** _Cute little other me_**." her voice now sounding like me and her eyes opened in rage as her head tilted in a non-human way.

" ** _I. am. you."_ **I shiver at her now angered tone, and I grit my teeth in response, this can´t be, I observed her features but quickly come to realise that she is right.

" _But ho-?"_ I couldn´t ask her again as I felt a finger now on my lips and hear a shuush from her.

" _ **Now now, you just can´t ask such questions, it's rude ya know?"** _she giggled again, and the chains started to get tight, _**"And I don´t like such rude behaviour, hehe!**_ " she whispers lustful, and I shiver again.

" ** _But I don´t want to leave ya hanging so I will tell you something_**." she sighs bored and looks at me with a serious expression.

" _ **As I told you before, I am you but there is a difference, and it´s a large one, heh**_ " now looking confused at her but realised what she meant after some seconds.

" ** _Ah? Already having some thoughts about what I am right? Well let me be easy to ya."_ **she comes closer with her face to mine and her mask disappears, letting me see her whole face now, and my eyes widen.

The other side of her face was mostly covered with red glowing symbols and blood mostly, a scar lies on her left eye, and a Sharingan glaring into my soul.

" ** _I am the pain you suffered in your past, the hatred you have for humanity, the loneliness you had to overcome, I am the person who you should have become, the dark side of Naome Ryusaki but you didn´t."_ **her voice now lays anger and _tched_.

" ** _Only because of that, damned boy_**." my eyes widen in realisation as I know who she is talking about, a tear flows in the meanwhile down my cheek.

" ** _Oh, you still have feelings for him huh_**?" she asked with a mocking voice, and I started growling in anger.

 _"Of course, why shouldn´t I?!"_ I tried to scream in rage at her but failed and winced in pain as the chains got even tighter.

" ** _Sasuke is a weakling and an idiot, he didn´t deserve us after he left us heartbroken when he switched sides_**." she stated with anger and glared at me but smirks and comes close to my face.

I started sweating in fear as I expected her to hurt me again but I felt something wet on my other cheek, and I look in shock at her.

She was licking the tears away with a lustful expression on her face and looks at me again, " _ **Your tears are wonderful, such weak and humiliating feelings you have for him, hehe.",** _she starts to lick my face again, but I feel pain incoming as burn marks begin covering the places she touches with her tongue.

" _ **The pain feels nice, doesn´t it heh?"** _she asks innocently within her disgusting licking action, but I feel soon her hands touching my body as the places she rubbed on my dress starts to burn away, leaving burn marks there too.

 _"S-stop you disgusting monster_?!" I growled in disgust as she unbelievably violates me and tried to bite her but failed as chains entered my mouth, shutting me up.

" ** _Now now, such mean remarks about me, you bad girl_** " she giggled madly and pinched my cheek and comes closer, our forehead touching now as she stars in me with an insane look, her glowing orbs glaring at me.

" ** _Do you really think, you, are in CONTROL_**?!" I hear her now laughing insane and shivers scared as she starts scratching my body, blood leaving my body right after.

 _She is insane_ , I tried to scream, but it comes out as pathetic as only muffled sounds could be heard and the pain in my body increases while my eyes got a bit dull as my situation is hopeless.

 _ **I leave you alone for only a day, and now you are getting violated by some weird you version, little one?** _I hear a booming and angered voice now echoing over the sky as the ground starts to shake.

" _ **Huh?!"** _my dark side looks confused now and jumps away when a sword flew through between us and large paws break out of the ground, effectively making cracking cracks all over the place.

The paws are quickly grabbing themselves onto the ground, and even more of the field breaks as something happens that I didn´t expect.

 _ **RaaAAAAAAAGH?!** _I winced at the deafening loud roar as the remaining glass on the builders smashes with ease, and a large black fox breaks through the ground, well at least the head and most of its upper body.

The giant fox is now standing itself on its paws as his glowing red, and piercing eyes glared at my dark persona.

 _ **You filthy version of my little one dares to hurt her like that?!** _the now sounding male fox starts to scream in rage, and a shockwave throws the insane girl away even though she quickly got hold with an appearing sword sticking into the ground.

My eyes widen in realisation as I notice it was my partner and friend Kōfuku who is mad, he is also so big now?! I stared in awe but yelp when one of his paws grabs me, destroyed the chains around me and pulled me onto his head.

 _ **Sorry for being late, heh?** _my partner's voice echoed in my head with sadness, and I try to calm him down by stroking his fur, " _Don´t worry partner, I´m just glad that you saved me from her."_ I whispered with a relieved tone and he hmpfed, _**not yet little one.**_

I look confused at him as a shockwave appeared and lastly a red beam, beamed into the air and looks at the reason of it, only to see my other me looking at my friend with rage and after that, a massive smoke wave came right after.

" _ **I will give you 10 seconds to let you decide what is more important for you, monster of a fox."** _dark and red glowing orbs through the smoke but the smoke didn´t disappear.

 _ **What do you mean?** _Kōfuku asks unsure about the question from my other self, and I start to sweat again, _what is this feeling?_

" _ **I will ask again, what is more, important to you? Your partner or your life?"** _the voice didn´t hold any emotions at all, and the smoke grows even more significant as she started the countdown.

 ** _"10."_ **my friend looks even more confused and when I look at him and he at me, he held fear in his eyes for the first time.

 _ **"9."**_ says the not human-like voice as the orbs got even brighter.

 ** _"8."_**

 _ **"7."**_

 _ **"6."**_

 _ **"5."**_ my fear grows even more and start to hug my furry friend, _**Kid, I will return into you again and you will escape from that place alright?** _and I nod at his request.

As soon as I nod, he disappears in smoke and I finally felt my power flowing through my veins again, and I look up to the monster of my dark version.

 _ **"4."**_

 _ **"3."**_

 _ **"2."**_

 _ **"1."**_

 _ **"Why didn´t you choose?"**_ the monster asked without a care.

 _ **"B**_ e _ **c** a **u** s **e** I **c** h **o** o **s** e **n** o **t** h **i** n **g** o **f** i **t."**_ I told her and realised that my voice was now mixed with Kōfuku and mine, my own tail and ears start to grow longer as a fox-like mask formed itself on my face, my body now healing itself and I clap my hands together.

" _ **What are you doing**_?" it´s voice now held confusion.

A bright light appeared in my hands, and when I let go, a talisman was formed in my hands, a long and dragon scaled bow was created on my back, and I start to grin.

" _ **S** o **r** r **y**_ , n _ **o**_ t _**g** o **n** n **a**_ _d **i** e_ **_y_** _e_ ** _t_**." I look up to her and let go of the talisman as it touched the ground, and a significant symbol appeared and walked right through it, successfully escaping the dark part of my mind.

But the last thing I see was when the smoke disappears after some seconds, and my dark side looks mad and tries to follow me but couldn´t make it as the portal vanishes.

* * *

 ** _Back into the limbo_**

I coughed, and pant relieved, knowing that I escaped her before I would get killed and fall to the black mass but heard a soft laugh and turned around, only to see Kireina and Kōfuku in the Garden of Truth again and stand up, running to them when I could stand again, and the black mass disappeared again, now leaving only the beautiful scenery behind.

 _"My child, its good to see you again._ " her voice held a motherly tone and opened her arms, inviting me for a hug, and I accepted it without hesitation.

 _ **Heh, that´s quite cute.** _my partner said truthful and laughed deep, and I kind of pout at him.

" _But it seems, you have activated one of your sacred gear as it looks like?"_ she looked at my bow and touched it.

" _Huh?"_ my confusion overcome me quickly, and I tilt my head at her as she giggled.

" _Your bow, it´s a sacred gear, its name is Hikari no yumi, or Bow of Light if I name it in your language."_ she continues to touch it and has a shock on her face.

" _What is it?"_ I ask her in awe, and I felt a hand stroking my head.

" _The Bow of Light, a really dangerous and justifiably hidden Longinus, its power are so dangerous that it´s easily equal to the True Longinus or known as the Holy Spear, the Spear of Destiny or the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun, the spear that was used to stab Jesus Christ and is the most powerful of the Longinus and if mastered well, you could destroy everything in your way with **just one hit**."_ was all she said and my face was with no emotions.

Huh, my facial expression was just in a deadpan look now and I broke free from the hug and took out my bow or if named right, _the bow of overpowering_.

" _The Bow of Light is a special one as it got created in an alternate reality where humanity was on its downfall and dragons populated the sky. Only the people with dragon blood in their veins could carry such a powerful weapon, and they are called Dragonborn_." she said in an all serious voice and looked at me with honour and pride as she smiles.

 _Are you kidding me, so many crossovers in this universe_?! I stared at her in disbelief now and didn´t know what to say.

" _But the Bow of Light is sealed as you see."_ she pointed at the small chains and black bandages covering most of its form.

" _And you need to be careful my child_ " now looking in confusion at her, and she nods only.

" _I´m sure you are confused, but with great power, there is always a downside_." she stopped for a second but continues, " _The dark power of the bow is great, and many with this sacred gear have fallen into darkness and never came out as the same they were before.",_ she shivers and hugs me again and touches my mask which was still on my face and removes it.

" _Don´t let it consume you, my child_ " and I feel a kiss on my forehead but nod in agreement.

" _I have a question though, you said one of your sacred gears right_?" I look at her in question, and she and Kōfuku laugh at my question.

" _Yes, one of your sacred gears. Like the one on your arm_." she states, and I felt confused but decided to look at my hand, only to get greeted by a blood red gaunlet with a green jewel, and two golden spikes and my eyes widen in shock.

" _W-what ?!"_ I gasp in shock and fall to the floor, trying to get air and success at it after a while of simulated small breaths.

Now looking at the gaunlet and the bow, I tilt my head in shock and only thought why I got this much of power and what is going to happen with the main protagonist, _Issei_?!

" _I know this is right now, too much for you to handle but trust me, everything is going to be fine_.", Kireina, now kneeling in front of me, touches my cheek motherly and smiles.

 _ **Heh, kid, I´m jealous ya know?** _I shiver a bit but start to look at my partner, and I sweat drop at the scene.

 _ **My little one is going to favour a stupid dragon and a dumb bow instead of me, it's so unfair** **!**_ He started to cry like a little kid and sat in front of a now appearing wall.

It looks slightly weird since you don´t always see a significant and dangerous fox crying like a jealous kid and I tilt my head at the scene but shrug it off and stand up, walking up to the big cute fox, effectively hugging one of his tails.

Kōfuku, now stops crying, felt my hugging and laughed genuinely again but wrapped his tail around me, lifting me up and I yelp in fear.

I expect him to let me fall, but instead, I am on his nose now, and his glowing but warm red eyes are staring at me, and I start to smile.

" _I already told you that we´re partners, didn´t I_?" my voice with a friendly and honesty covering my words with success and he nods in agreement.

" _And we will always be partners and friends, so don´t worry about such ridiculous thing, heh!"_ my smile slowly turning into a grin and stroke his fur.

He began to smile and hummed in agreement again, but as it seems, he remembers something since his eyes held realisation now.

 _ **Kid, this mask of yours and the yokai features**_ , I tilted my head again and pushed in response while he sighed.

He, now looking at Kireina, asked her an interesting question that makes my eyes widen.

 _ **What happened to my little one, Kireina-sama?**_ He asks her with a respectful voice, and she nods.

" _Since you were in her body sealed and right before she died you became partners, so your seal unlocked itself without a response, allowing her body becoming adjusted to your DNA, transforming her into your kind, that's why she can use chakra normally since she is a yokai."_ she says truthfully and expected outrage from us both, well I look at her in shock but he looks much different.

He starts to mumble things like DNA, transforming into your kind and some other parts that I couldn´t understand but I see tears now dripping out from his eyes, and he begins to smile.

 _ **So like in becoming father and daughter?!** _My eyes widen much broader in response, and I stare in disbelieve, but deep in my body, I feel happiness.

Kireina nods and smiles in response, " _Congrats on becoming father heh!"_

 ** _Can you believe it Na-,_ **he stops talking when he saw my face which was covered in tears and looks worried, but it left as soon when I started to hug his nose in happiness?

 _I finally have a dad, I´m so happy, happy and happy_ , my eyes now hurting in pain for tearing so much but I frankly didn´t care and continue to hug his nose.

" _You are so cute, hehe_!" Kireina smiles happily and in relieve as her fear of them rejecting each other didn´t happen.

After a while of just crying pathetic, I finally could stop crying but sniffed a bit and sit on his head now after he lifts me up again, just to place me even higher.

" _Soo, what now?"_ I ask with a clueless voice and look at Kireina.

" _I will explain something about the powers you gained with becoming the daughter of the nine tails cutie_." was all she says and teleports in front of me and sit right after that.

" _Gained what_?" my voice held confusion now and look at her in confusion now.

" _You see the mask on your hand_?" I stare at her in wonder but look at my other not used hand and saw the kitsune mask in surprise but nod in agreement.

" _The powers of the nine tails will be good for you since you can use chakra and use the powers of the nine tails and transform into a full grown one maybe someday!",_ now looking at her in awe and she giggles at my response.

" _The mask is the sign on how powerful you are and will be whenever you have it equipped, but it also lets you gain much faster speed than for a regular human or even an angel, fallen angel or devil, but as well for gaining power."_ I nod in response but thought about how powerful it is, to be honest.

" _Equip it on your face please my child_ " I hesitated but agreed with placing it on my face, and I feel the power already flowing through my body much more noticeable.

" _Now say please the following words alright_?" I nod and stare at her in interest.

" _Dear Lord, please let me use your powers to purify the evil out of the world and make the world a better place! And remember to clap your hands together and concentrate your energy only into your palms."_ I cringed at the dear lord part but nod anyway.

Now, clapping my hands together I start to concentrate my energy into my palms and feel a response right after, and I summoned it without warning.

"D _e **a** r **L** o **r** d, **p** l **e** a **s** e **l** e **t** m **e** u **s** e **y** o **u** r **p** o **w** e **r** s **t** o **p** u **r** i **f** y **t** h **e** e **v** i **l** o **u** t **o** f **t** h **e** w **o** r **l** d a **n** d **m** a **k** e **t** h **e** w **o** r **l** d **a** b **e** t **t** e **r** p **l** a **c** e!"_ is everything I say and a bright light appears in my hands, and the movement feels like it was natural and slowly remove my hands from each other as a sword slowly generated itself out from the light.

After the bright light vanishes, I could finally look at the weapon, and it was a beautiful katana, covered in a golden white colour and a black metal with white kanji symbols on it.

" _My my, such a beauty for a sword_!" Kireina giggles at her response and continues to stare at my sword.

 _ **See, I´m fantastic** **!**_ My, now dad speaks with a proud voice, and I could feel him smirk.

I held my katana in the air and looked at it in amazement but remember something as I lift my mask a bit to let me use my voice.

" _It kinda looks like the sword I used when I was alive in the world I lived before_?" I mumble in wonder, but Kireina laughs.

 _"Its because the sword forms itself from the design of the user_!" I oohed at her and nod happily.

" _The best thing about it though is that you can use it whether you are a devil, angel or fallen angel!"_ I look surprised at the statement but touch the sword anyway.

 _"It´s sharp but not as sharp as my past katana_." I mumble thoughtful and stand up look at Kireina and my dad with a serious expression.

" _Can you train me?"_ was all I ask and sweat a bit but I feel a hand on my head, and I smile in response.

" _Of course my child/ **With pleasure little one**_ " I start to grin and got blind by the light but begin to see after seconds, and I look around in question.

" _Where are we ?"_ I ask curious and grit my sword tight.

" _Its a special made training room, and we will teach you everything we know in the past lifetimes we had and will train you in controlling your powers effectively_." Kireina states with a deadly serious tone and I shiver but nod in the end.

" _ **You think you can control me, cute little other me**_?" my eyes widen as right eye turned black, a red and fox-like slit only remaining at its place.

" _So you are the annoying dark version of her_?" Kireina looks at m-, at the dark version of mine with an annoyed expression.

 _Tch_ , was all I heard before she teleports in front of me, placing a talisman on the right side of my face, quickly suppressing her.

My right eye turns back luckily, and I sigh in relieve.

" _Thank you Kireina_!" and smiled at her in happiness.

She only nods and touches my cheek while my dad yawns.

" _It´s time for you to wake up but trust me, we will train you whenever you sleep and whenever you meditate alright?"_ I nod in agreement, though a little sad at leaving them for a while again.

I feel her kissing my forehead again and my dads tail poking my back.

 _ **We can talk whenever you want anyway, so no worries alright my little one?** _I feel tears forming in my eyes and a bright light forming around me, vanishing effectively from the limbo.

* * *

 _ **In the real world**_

My eyes widen wide when I feel that I was back, only to feel enormous pain, probably from the violation from my, sadistic dark side.

" _H-huh_?" I mumble in confusion and tried to stand up with my back but fail miserably but feel a hug from someone.

As my sight returns more clearly, I see a cute girl with purple, waist long hair but her hair covering most of her forehead and an already developing body for just a child and I feel confusion overcome me.

 _Is this Akeno, my probably most liked character in Highschool DxD_? I thought to myself in amazement even though she will turn out very sadistic, _I kind of like the thought though_ and blushes at it.

" _Phew, you are alright and I thought you wouldn´t wake up_!" and I look at the person behind Akeno who said it, and it was a beautiful woman with a slender body and probably bigger breast than double D Cups, she has middle-long, put in a pony-tail, black hair, that hid some of her forehead and had piercing yellow eyes and her amazing body, with curves everywhere in the right places.

I blush at her even more but shook it off and asked her in curiosity " _Where I am_?" and she giggles sadly.

" _Your friend brought you to me, and I bandaged you, but it´s amazing how you healed a hole with seconds_." she admits in amazement and worries while looking at my tail and ears.

" _You are a yokai, aren´t you_?" and I nod in response since I have no reason to lie and couldn´t make up an excuse for it anyway.

" _That explains it probably since yokais have a way faster healing rate than any others_." she nods at her explanation but walks to me and hugging Akeno, effectively hugging us both.

" _I´m just glad you are alive when they explained me everything, Akeno came out crying and said something was wrong_." she looks sad now and sighs.

" _You started to bleed everywhere, and strange marks appeared on your body, like the ones you have right now on your arm and right side of your face_." my eyes widen in horror and start sweating when I brought up my hand.

Only to see, right now thick black lines on my arm and some strange glowing red thunder symbol on my palm.

I start to gasp in shock as I remember every cruel memory I had already with her but quickly calm myself down when I see them already looking worried.

" _Alright, but can I ask for your names since I want to thank my saviours_?" I ask with pride and smile kind as the beautiful woman smiled in response

" _Of course, my name is Shuri Himejima, and her name is Akeno Himejima, my cute little daughter_!" she says with a happy tone, and I nod glad.

" _Beautiful names for kind people like you_." I state with a grin, and she starts to giggle, Akeno blushes in response.

" _My my, such a charmer already_?" she asks with a teasing smile, and I blush slightly, shrugging it off.

We all look at each other and start to giggle that turns into a laughing, that involving hugging too but I feel happy as it seemed, made a new friend. Especially with Akeno.

After a while of laughing, we kind of stop slowly and just look at each other again.

" _Oh my, I forgot to ask you but what is your name?"_ Shuri asks with a curious but friendly look on her face, and I nod.

" _My name is Naome. Naome Ryusaki or Naome Uchiha_." I respond happily and smile at her.

" _Naome Uchiha huh_?" she says with a surprised tone but smiles and nods.

Akeno let go of me after a while of her just hugging me in silence, and she sniffed.

" _Don´t make me worry like that again_." she says with a pout, and I blush in response but hums in agreement.

" _So we are all fine now, who wants dinner_?" Shuri asked with a mocking severe voice and smirks, while Akeno yelps in happiness.

" _Me, Kaa-sama_!", I got even more surprised when Akeno took my hand and started waving it into the air.

" _We both heh_!" Akeno says with determination and smiles at me, responding with a smile at her as well.

Shuri claps her hands together and smiles motherly as she starts to hum.

" _Alright, a Shuri-special of us all heh_!" she says happily and walks out of Akenos room.

An awkward silence overcomes the room and Akeno, and I didn´t look at each other, but she didn´t let go of me.

" _Soo, you are Akeno right?"_ I ask her with a smile, and she blushes, but I was nervous as hell since I was kinda a fangirl about her when I was in my world.

" _Y-yea I am!"_ she hesitates but yelps it with a nervous tone though she took me to her bed and we sit on it.

" _How come your hair is so spiky_?!" she asks me a surprising question as I look confused now.

" _Eeh, I guess I was born with it ?"_ I tilted my head at her when I said it.

She comes closer to me, and I feel slowly getting more nervous as I feel her hand now touching my hair with curiosity.

" _It is beautiful_." she stated and blushed right after she said it and me kinda response the same.

" _Thank you, I guess I´m lucky because I got it from my mother_ " was all I said and sigh, but I feel a hug right after, realising that Akeno was hugging me and I blush mad.

" _Where is even your mom?! Why didn´t she protect you from whoever caused you to be in such pain before_?" she says worried and even a bit angered while I sigh at her statement.

" _She got murdered when I was younger so it´s not like she could have done something_." I state sadly and look down to the bed with a pathetic expression.

Akeno other hand is sad now because she was furious at someone who didn´t even had the chance to protect me probably.

" _Oh, I´m sorr_ -" she wants to apologise for something she didn´t even do, and I cut her off.

" _Don´t be, it wasn´t your fault Akeno-chan_." and tried to smile at her, but a tear is still flowing down my cheek.

She blushes at my statement and the chan part but brushed the tear away and pouted.

" _Someone like you shouldn´t cry_!" I start to giggle at her response and nod slowly.

" _Soo Naome-chan, what was your life like?"_ she asks with a curious look on her face.

My eyes got dull by her question, and my face hid behind my hair as I grit my hands into a fist and I feel anger inside of me, remembering all the times I got bullied, being alone all the time but quickly came back after Akeno snips with her fingers in front of my face, with a worried look plastering her face.

" _I´m sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a sensible question_." she says sadly and looks away in shame, but I shook my head.

" _Don´t worry about it, I just had a really, really bad time when my parents died_ " was all I said and sigh at her but started to smile when I remembered the good times when my mom and dad were alive.

" _When my parents were alive, we had fun all the time. Going out into nature, fishing for the weekend and just having fun like a normal family would have."_ I state with a kind smile while I didn´t notice that she started to blush even more.

" _Hey, Naome-chan_?" I hummed quietly and start to look at Akeno now as her hand was in front of me now.

 _"Let's be friends forever alright_?" she ask me such question with a smile like that, and I start to tear up, but a grin formed right after, quickly taking my hand into hers.

 _"Yes forever_!"

* * *

 _ **snaps**_

We both blink at the bright light and quickly look at the thing that made us blind for a second only to find out that it was Shuri with a camera and a teasing smile on her face.

" _My my, how cute~"_ she states with an eye smile and we both blush at her comment.

" _Soo, I finished the Shuri-special, so please come to the dining room~."_ and with that, she left the room again and I hmpfed.

" _Now we will get teased about that_ " and sigh but start to look up when I heard Akeno giggles

" _Now you get to meet my tou-sama yay_!" she yelps in happiness and quickly took my hand, effectively taking me with her to the dining room even though I nearly fell flat onto my face.

As we reach the room, I instantly see Luka, the first friend and saviour I had, without him, I would have probably died.

I give him a wink right after Akeno let go of me and sit in front of the japanese table and he sighs in relieve.

" _I´m glad you made it Naome, just don´t do it ever again, alright?!"_ he states in a protective tone, and I nod in agreement as I sit beside Akeno while he sits in the middle in front of the table.

" _So you are Naome huh?"_ I recognise a familiar voice and my eyes widen as I saw a tall, middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body, his name was Baraqiel, leader of the Grigori.

I nod with respect at him as I need to be since he takes everything seriously and I could make him misunderstand me.

" _Yes, I´m Naome, pleased to meet you, Sir_!" I start to bow with embarrassment but overcome my pride quickly.

In response, he nods and sits down on the other side of the table with a tea in his hand.

" _My my, everyone is already at the table huh~?"_ I look around where the voice came from but quickly noticed that Shuri walks through the door behind me, with a covered large plate in her hand.

My yokai senses let me sense the smell of the food already, and I started to drool a bit, my tail wiggling around while Akeno starts to giggle at me and I blush with shame.

" _My my, already having a smell test for my Shuri-special heh? And by the look of it, it smells nice, so I´m glad~."_ Shuri, now standing right beside me, had a teasing smile on her face.

I tried to look away, but everyone stares at me, so I hid my face under my hands, but I heard laughs already and got even more embarrassed, _even Baraqiel laughed for kami's sake!_

As soon everyone ends with their laughing, Shuri placed the plate on the table and removed the metal cover from it only to see four smaller plates, filled with roasted japanese styled chicken and vegetables and I stare in amazement.

 _I didn´t even notice that Shuri sat beside Baraqiel!_

 _"My my, let's have a nice meal, shall we~?"_ she stated with a teasing face, and I enjoyed the best meal I ever got since my parents died.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Phew, let me tell you again, how sorry I am for delaying this chapter for so long ! ;w; I´m just so sorry … my mood took me down, and I had no motivation at all and never really did anything besides hearing music… well, my mood was even worse when I was told that my uncle died… so I´m incredibly sorry for not publishing a chapter earlier. :(**_

 _ **And I will try to publish the next chapter as fast as I can since its the only thing I can do to make it up so yeaaaa, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and had excellent summer holidays!**_


	6. Vol 01 Chapter 06 A weird day

**_Pheeww, back at writing again and hopefully making improvements! ;w;_**

 ** _But I saw the reviews, and I´m thankful for them._**

 ** _I can´t promise to stick to every single detail like with the grammar since English is not my first language, but I will try to correct most of the things !(even though, it´s somewhat hard for me to write in the normal presence)_**

 ** _I added some parts in the other chapters, like in chapter 4 as I felt like the description of the slightly sadistic side of Naome was quite empty and added some things in there, I hope you like it. :)_**

 _ **To the reviews:**_

 _merendinoemiliano: Firstly, I´m glad that it was interesting and I know that ninjas are supposed to kill but in the end, I only meant the person is a murder but I corrected the part anyway and about the little breakdown from Naome was kinda overreacting but she was mistreated in her childhood and was cast out by others for being different and with that set of mind of being a "freak", she thought she was far less human as she wanted to be now! (In the end, everyone has their perspective to react to things, but I understand your critic about it! :) )_

 _To the Guest: Thank you firstly for the critic, and I understand I rushed too fast with the prologue into the world of DxD and I apologise for that but I will try to make it up with Naome´s current situation and her future training till the events of the original Highschool DxD Story happened! The case about the Yokai-thingy is already explained at merendinoemiliano´s answer, and now now, people react to situations like death over a loved one remarkably different. Because some can bear it, doesn´t mean everyone can and maybe I wrote it poorly but Sasuke didn´t really take the Situation well as now in the updated chapter of her death is explained and as in for Naruto, well he is Naruto, he knew that Naome did it for the greater good but who knows, I´m not Naruto and maybe he was a bit OOC in that situation, who knows and just to calm you down, no I never took the perspective of seeing men much stronger than woman, just how Naome would have reacted._

 _All right thank you again for the reviews, I´m very thankful for that and now:_

 _ **Chapter 6 of Vol. 1 will begin, and I hope you will enjoy it!**_

 _ **Not to forget like I did in chapter 5.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don´t own Highschool Dxd and Naruto, as it belongs to the rightful owners Kishimoto and Ishibumi!**_

* * *

 _ **One month later after meeting the Himejima family.**_

 _Damn it!_

That was what I thought, before I was thrown into the white floor, accidentally destroyed the current level of the training hall and crashed down some meters into the ground.

My clothes were much different now like I wore black shorts with a chain wrapped around at the back of the belt loop with a black t-shirt equipped since I couldn´t just wear a dress for fighting and for all the time.

To be honest, it would be annoying because I never really liked dresses anyway but tried to get up even though the feeling of pain in the void is always deactivated but the pressure in my bones is still massive.

Now fully standing again, I brush the dust away from my black t-shirt and playfully glared at Kireina who looks down at me with a teasing smile.

 _"Giving up already?"_

I shake my head in disagreement and start to concentrate chakra into my legs and jumped into the air, effectively escaping the crater.

As I look around, I realise that my mentor wasn´t there anymore.

" _Looking for me?"_ A hand grabbed my shoulder from behind, and my eyes widen in shock, as a consequence got punched into the face by Kireinas fist as well got thrown into the floor again.

I stumbled but finally got up again looking determined again and connected my palm to my face, concentrating chakra into it, a white substance formed itself around my face, resembling a fox-like face.

" _Now the party will get only more fun_!" Kireina laughed at my determination, and I started to smirk as I let my hand go from my face, now hidden by a fox mask.

" _Ready_?" she asked me motherly, and I nod in agreement.

Now, all or nothing and started walking up to her with the expectation I disappeared in just one stop, a white thunder followed after and appeared in front of my mentor even though I was serious, she only looked with a smile and dodged it like it was nothing.

I flew some meters but changed the direction and promoted up my speed even further as cracks appeared under me where I ran across.

I was ready again and pointed my foot at her direction, but right before I could connect my hit, she grabbed my leg, stopping my attack in an instance.

" _Faster my child_." and I froze, how could I beat anyone in the world of Highschool DxD if I couldn´t even get a single hit?

I shook my head and realised that it wasn´t for me that I was terrible at fighting but more like that my body is not as powerful as it was before and that she was more of a goddess than nearly every one of the anti-protagonist, but still, a fight against Raiser will be difficult.

I nod without hesitation, and she let go of me as I flashed across the room to expand my current speed and finally a result.

She was finally starting to get a bit more serious then she was before and took in a defence pose, and I smirked.

Now I´m ready, I thought proudly and to make sure, even expanded my speed further but in otherwise, Kireina was starting to get worried.

" _Naome, that´s enough, if your speed gets even further, you will only hurt your body in the real world."_

I tried to nod but felt a dark presence crawling up my body and froze for a second.

" _ **Don´t listen to them, go even further, beyond your limit and show them that you're much more powerful then you are right now my cute little other me~",** _and I started to grin as vision went dark on my right eye and not realising that my eye changed it´s color to black.

My legs started to break a bit as they couldn´t support my current speed anymore but went even further with my tempo.

 _ **Kireina, her mind is blank again**_ , was all that my partner and dad said and I looked confused, _blank again_?

 _Wait, what I´m doing is harmful to my body, why did I even get so fast_?! I shook my head and sighed as my eye went back to its original colour.

" _Damn it, no time to slow down now_ " I _tched_ loud and crashed against the wall, looking at Kireina with a smile and nodded as she responded the same and went readily.

 _It's now, or never_ , I thought to myself and sighed but jumped at her direction, creating a crater in the wall, and without a second I appeared in front of Kireina.

My foot ready to hit her head and I finally succeed as it seems since her head went down and another crater under her was born while I flew to the wall, crashing into it with a bang and creating a smoke wave right after.

" _Ouuch, my back_!" I rubbed my back as I walked out of the smoke and cracked my neck but was a bit worried for my master.

" _Kireina-sama?!"_ I yelled and ran to the crater where once mentor stand and looked into the hole only to see her sitting as nothing happened and drinking tea that shouldn´t be even here.

She looks up at me and waved, and I sighed but jumped down the hole and land on the ground without making a single sound.

" _Phew, I´m glad I didn´t hurt you or something_ ," I said worried but relieved at the fact nothing happened, and I heard her giggle.

" _Don´t worry, I can stand more than just a kick_?" she said and smiled but looked curious and asked something I didn´t expect.

" _What happened there? Why did you expand your speed even further even though I told you not to_?" She asks and looks like she knows already the answer as I sigh.

" _I thought I could go beyond my limit, that's wh-"_ I could even speak my words out and felt pain in my head, only to notice it was my master's hand that was the reason for it.

" _Never do that again, you could have hurt your body and just because you don´t feel pain here, doesn´t mean that you can´t get side effects for overworking_ ," she states worried but angry at the same time, and I nod in agreement.

" _I´m sorry Kireina-sama_." was all I said and lowered my head in shame but felt her hand on my head now.

" _No, don´t apologise, it was not your fault, my child_." she said motherly and smiled at me as she handed me a cup of tea.

I nodded and smiled back at her as I took the tea with gratitude, immediately drinking from the fantastic liquid.

" _Your speed and power in just close combat is amazing, I wonder what would happen if you use your sword with that speed and damage_." she says with a surprised reaction and nods proud.

" _I´m glad that you are proud of me Kireina-sama."_ I said with an honoured tone and bowed slightly down with my head.

She smiles kindly and finishes her tea quickly and got up onto her feet.

" _Now, let's continue to train you in close combat but this time, with your sword, Kitsune Kurayami_."

I looked shocked at her now but nodded without hesitation, trying to drink the tea fast.

" _Make sure not to get overconfident again this time, alright?"_ Kireina asks me with a warning tone and vanishes without a second to blink.

" _Of course Master_." I sighed into my words and scratched my head.

 _This damn other side_ _of me gets annoying_ , I thought with anger and shivered right after as I felt the dark presence of myself again crawling onto my back.

" _ **Now now, I don´t like it when someone is rude to me, especially when someone is talking behind my back~."** _she said with a lustful tone and scratched my chest from my back.

" _What do you want?"_ I asked quietly and looked dull, just hoping that she would vanish.

" _ **What I want? Nothing, I want to have fun of course**_!" she said playfully, and I felt a glare right after.

" ** _Just kidding, I will make your life hell in every aspect I can get till you finally agree to give up."_ **was all she said with an emotionless tone now.

" _And what if I don´t agree with it?"_ I asked, now getting angered and looked behind me, just to see a shadow with a blood red eye on its face that glared at me.

" _ **Who knows? I need to say that you got stronger though well I suspected it since you are me and we are powerful after all."** _She giggled mad, and a full white grin appeared on its face now.

" _ **In the end, it's getting exciting soon, I just can feel it in my stomach**_!" the shadow of mine tilted now its head in an inhuman way and didn´t smile anymore.

" ** _Just make sure you don´t get yourself killed, else I won´t have the chance to be finally who I want to be, alright?"_ **I couldn´t even answer, and my shadow returned to its usual form again.

" _I just don´t get her."_ I whispered annoyed but sighed and clapped my hands together, concentrating my chakra into my palms as I ignored the white symbols forming all over my body.

" _Dear Lord, please let me use your powers to purify the evil out of the world and make the world a better place!"_ I said automatically but cringed again as I mentioned Lord.

A white light appeared in my closed hands and let go of them after seconds as a katana slowly formed itself from the light and grabbed it when the hilt of the sword was created, the markings on my body now glowing stronger.

I pulled the now constructed sword out of the light and swung it for a test.

" _Alright, I´m ready_." was all I said and went onto my knees, getting ready to jump and getting speed.

I sighed again but looked determined as I jumped, the already destroyed ground, now getting even messier as the crater exploded in smoke and escaped to the standard floor of the training room, already seeing Kireina ready for my attacks.

" _Be ready/I hope you can do it my child_." we both whispered to ourselves but ignored each other's words in the meantime.

Right before I attacked her though, I pulled out a talisman and activated it as it fell to the ground, Kireina now looking confused at it.

 ** _Talisman: Enchantment of Speed_**

A large white symbol of kanji appeared, and I flashed right through it, now probably not being able to get seen by ordinary people, as my speed was now on the level on a low-class devil. But I don´t know the powers of their system so I can only suspect.

My master was again now looking carefully, but this time I feel that she is dangerous as ever for now, and I felt proud but ignored it.

I ran past her with now cracks under my used way.

Luckily, I can get much more speed since I found out that my mask forms protection seals all over my body since that would explain why it lets me to be way faster than without my mask, but I can´t make the same thing happen again so I will be careful.

As soon as I reached the wall, my master and I got surprised as she could see me since she is way stronger than me in every aspect but I somehow made it to run on the wall now, making me realise how fast I can get now, _speed is everything I have right now_.

Kireina looked impressed by my actions and by the fact that I could even reach that kind of power already even if I were eight years old.

The now used walls looked like they got broken over and over again and I smirked when I noticed that I just reached my limit and nodded at my master.

As soon as I reached the end of the current wall, I backflipped, disappearing in seconds and appeared behind her, my sword ready to hit her but she dodged, but I noticed that I somewhat hit her as some of her dress got cut and smirked again.

I appeared in front of her now as I swung my katana at her direction without a break and as soon I nearly got her, she dodged with ease again, but I didn´t stop.

I disappeared again and flashed over her and sighed as contracted my chakra into the tip of my katana as my final attack, remembering what Kireina had told me days ago.

* * *

 _ **5 Days ago**_

" _Naome-chan?"_ and I looked up as I was concentrated into training how to perfect my talismans already since it was a great asset to enchant my abilities.

" _Yes, master?"_ I tilted my head in question and looked at Kireina and stopped my training.

Not even a single second later, she sat right beside me and made a fake copy of my sword, and I looked strangely at her.

" _There is something I need to tell you if you want to impress me in our upcoming fight as I think you got enough energy and power to perform that ability without giving up too much chakra_." she says with a smile.

" _Huh?"_ I was confused by her statement and wondered what she meant with that.

" _It´s called White thunder, it´s an ability that let you concentrate your chakra into the tip of the sword, and when ready, it sounds like thunder basically and white like thunder will create itself on your sword as your primary element is lightning."_ she says with a pride look on her face, probably because I´m that far that she can tell me about that ability.

" _There are other forms of that attack though, but you can use them only if you master the other elements but alright, you understand right_?" she asked with a serious look now, and I nod without hesitation.

" _If you want to use that ability till then and you training enough for it, say_." she stops and waits for me to follow and spoke the words after I was ready.

* * *

 _ **Back in the fight.**_

" _Thunder of the Light, Thunder of God, please lend me your power to purify the evil for good!"_ I bit my lip as lightning appeared at the tip of my sword, the whole room now sounding like there was a thunderstorm now and my master, looking at me impressed.

I looked at my master in question if she was ready and she scoffed playfully and she got ready.

I let myself fall as the lightning got stronger now, disappearing with the thunder now and appeared behind my master and pointed the tip of the sword in her direction and finally hit her even though I couldn´t get through her skin, it worked.

The whole room went bright, and I closed my eyes, losing the grip of my sword as it´s power were now uncontrolled, and the lightning spread through the room now, hurting me nearly, but my master went in front of me, hugging me as protection.

I saw that some lightning hit her back but she didn´t notice them anyway but she looked already mad at me and I gulped.

My sword is finally losing the chakra in it and cancelled the ability as the bright light disappeared and I sighed in relief.

Not soon after, I felt pain in my head as I looked up, only to see Kireina, looking very angry at me.

" _ **What did you think you just did?!"**_ she screamed at me and grabbed me by my collar of my shirt.

She, still looking angry, she threw me on the broken wall, and I gripped my shirt with my hand, scared at her that she would hurt me.

 _I never saw her looking so angry at me_ , I thought sadly and looked away, not to see her angered and disappointed eyes looking down at me.

I heard a sight after that at looked at her again, but I couldn´t see her face as it was hidden by her hair now.

" _Out."_ was all she said.

" _Wha-?"_ I tried to ask but got interrupted by her screaming again.

" _I said **OUT**_." she said and looks angered by my still very presence and I nodded without hesitation.

I got up and pulled my talisman out, activating it as fast as I could and ran right through the portal when it appeared.

* * *

 _ **Authors PoV.**_

The now quiet room was left only with the normally kind Kireina, but she was still trying to calm down.

 _ **Say Kireina-sama, don´t you think that you overreacted a bit now?** _She now froze as she forgot that Naome´s partner and dad was watching them the whole time.

" _I just couldn´t help it, she nearly endangered her life for kami´s sake_ !" she screams at the invisible fox and sighs right after.

" _What if she would get hurt by the lightning and probably damaged her real body with it?"_ now looking angry at the wall as it disappeared from existence, leaving a fox looking somewhat mad but bored at the same time remaining.

 _ **She is not eight Kireina-sama, only in the body of one but not mentally but yea, I agree, and I´m thankful for blocking the lightning that else would got her.**_

" _Se-."_ she couldn´t answer her statement as his voice boomed all over the room now.

 _ **That doesn´t mean she deserves that kind of treatment, she trusted you, and you reacted like that to her, what do you think she will think of you now?!**_

Kireinas eyes widened at his valid statement and looked down in shame.

They both looked away from each other and didn´t talk to each other anymore, but Kōfuku sighed tiredly.

 ** _Look, I know that you were just angry since she could hurt herself but don´t scream at her anymore alright?_ **The now calmed down fox asked with a bored tone.

Kireina only nodded in response, and everything went black as Naome woke up.

* * *

 _ **Back to Naome´s PoV**_

My eyes widen wide as I woke up and got up with my upper body and started to sweat and shiver in fear.

 _"I´m such an idiot!"_ I whispered but felt something my left arm and blushed a bit.

It was Akeno, sleeping cutely and without a care, while hugging my arm, well at least she still has somewhat of clothing when she slept beside me and sweatdropped as I remembered that Rias was the reason that Akeno sleeps without clothing in the future, but I frown slightly at the thought, _that happens when Shuri dies_.

I shook my head and tried to wake Akeno up by shaking her gently, but it didn´t work and only caused her grip to get tighter.

I sighed playfully at her and accepted my fate as it seemed that I was still somewhat tired and lied down.

I just lied there and now rose my arm, watching the sleeves dropping themselves, causing me to see the black markings covering my whole arm.

I continue to watch the markings without a care and only wondered about them, ignoring my surroundings and missing that Akeno woke up.

" _If only I could understand what they mean,"_ I whispered quietly to myself and was stunned as I heard Akeno speak.

" _What are these?"_ asked Akeno tired but somewhat looked at my arm.

" _Ak-akeno_!" I backed away from her and looked surprised at her as she starts giggling.

" _Ara ara, did I surprise you Naome-chan_?" she asked with a teasing smile on her face but switched to her worried look.

" _Now tell me whats going on!"_ she pouts and waits for my answer, but I sweatdropped and coughed up.

" _They are nothing, just my clan symbols I got when I was younger_!" I exclaimed bored

" _Oh alright_." she nodded and looked at her clock.

" _Wow, it´s still so early though_." she said with a sad tone and looked at me again.

I nodded in return and sighed as I got up with my upper body again.

" _What to do now though_?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

" _Well, we could braid our hair_!" Akeno exclaimed happily and smiled at me.

I looked confused at her.

" _What is that though_?" I asked with curiosity, and she fell to the floor.

While I only tilted my head at the now the floor lying Akeno.

Not a second later, Akeno got up again from her shock and got onto her bed again.

" _Eh, like making our hair into braids you know_?!" she said surprised and dumbfounded.

I nodded slowly, still somehow confused since I never really styled my hair and didn´t had any friends in my old world before.

I slowly turned around and trusted her in styling my hair as I looked on the blanket.

" _Your hair is, even unstyled just so beautiful_!" she said while praising me in between and I blushed softly.

I felt her hands now touching my hair as she grabbed a side full of hair into her hair and started to braid it without hesitation.

" _It´s kinda hard with your hair though since it´s so spiky!"_ she states and _hmpfs_ while I sweatdropped.

After a while of just staring at the blanket, she finally completed the first braid on my hair and sighed.

" _Ara ara, one braid more!"_ and gently took the other side of the now left remaining unstyled hair and started the magic of styling.

" _Say Naome, how did you lose your parents?"_ asked Akeno with a sad look on her face and I sighed at her question.

" _Like I said murder, but that means only for my mom_." I said and took a break.

" _Then what is with your fa-?"_ I interrupted her in between her words.

" _He committed suicide after mom died."_ I said and scratched my cheek.

Akeno didn´t say anything to my statement and only nodded as she continued to braid my hair.

As soon as she was finished, she sighed again and smiled sadly at her work.

" _Ara ara, you look so cute Naome-chan!"_ she said with a kind smile and grabbed my hand and took me to her mirror and saw myself in there.

I was wearing borrowed red yukata with flower symbols on it that I got from Akeno since we nearly had the same size and height. My hair was now in two braids, and I looked curiously at it but soon smiled.

" _It´s beautiful!"_ was all I said and hugged Akeno, though rubbing her cheek against mine and didn´t notice her blushing.

" _Ara ara, no problem_!" she stated and returned the smile

I continued to watch myself in the mirror but didn´t notice Akeno´s now teasing smile and walked closer to my back and noticing too late that she started to stroke my fox ears.

" _A-Akeno_?!" I blushed heavily and began stuttering at her.

" _Wh-what do you think you are doing?!"_ my blush went even further as the feeling of getting my ears stroked like that, made me kinda dizzy.

" _Just stroking your cute ears, what else_?" she said with a, now innocent smile.

"T _-they are very sensible so please sto_ - **?!** " I fell to the ground as the feeling of the dizziness got worst and started to pant.

" _Ara ara, does it feel so good_?" she giggled teasingly and continued her actions.

" _Help I´m getting violated_!" I screamed playfully and tried to crawl away, with no success.

" _You like it though_." stated Akeno and my fight with her continued for a little while longer.

* * *

 _ **A little later**_

Akeno and I were a yawning mess since we woke up way too early and tickled each other for an hour but still were tired somehow.

Luckily Shuri came finally after a while into Akeno´s room and said that breakfast would be ready soon and now we are sitting beside each other even though Akeno was sleeping as her head rested on my shoulder.

 _Which was quite cute in a way._

Baraqiel was sitting in the opposite direction of us and was reading a magazine, but I could feel his gaze on me, probably because of not trusting me or warning me not hurt his daughter.

I felt nervous as I didn´t want to make a wrong move but tried to calm myself.

 ** _Oho, already on the list-to-kill list for the daddy from Akeno?_ **Asked my dad in my mind and I chuckled quietly but I was sure, Baraqiel heard it.

" _Is something wrong?"_ he asked curious but somewhat annoyed as his peaceful moment got interrupted.

" _N-no everything's fine, I just told myself a joke in my head!"_ I said with some stuttering and smiled afterwards, and he nodded only and looked at his magazine again, continuing his activity.

I started to sweat and looked at Akeno again, my eyes soften at her.

 ** _Heh, sorry little one._**

 _Don´t worry about it dad, was my fault_ , I thought but told him over telepathy.

 _ **Hey but, I just wanted to let you know that Kireina didn´t mean to scream at you, she was angry about the fact that you could have gotten hurt.** _That was all he said with a sad tone in his voice.

 _I know, I suppose I was just too careless and lost my focus_ , I said to him with an embarrassed tone.

 _ **You know what, we will train together this time after breakfast alright?**_

My eyes widened at his request and felt confused.

 _What? Really_?! I began to smile, not realising it though, and Baraqiel saw it and rose his brow, and it seemed like he didn´t question it.

" _My my, Akeno fell asleep again_." I shivered in surprise and saw Shuri walking through the door behind me.

" _The breakfast is ready~!"_ she states with a teasing smile and places the plate on her hand on the table and walks to Baraqiel who smiled at her.

" _You look nice Shuri_." was all he said and the room went quiet.

 _He is not good at making compliments_ , I thought to myself and sweatdropped as I heard my dad laughing.

" _Ara ara, you still need to get better at flirting my love."_ she states and sits beside him now.

" _Where is Luka though_?" I asked worriedly since he still didn´t arrive at the dining room.

" _The blond boy? He said he would go to his parent's place again to bury them If I heard right_." Baraqiel said without care, and my eyes widened.

" _Back there? What if the exorcists will come back there_?!" I said with worry in my tone.

" _And? Why should I care, it's not my business_ -" he said, but I interrupted him.

" _Yes, it is since your presence created the situations with the exorcist in the first place!"_ I said angered at his words.

He looked surprised at me, but it quickly switched to anger and slammed his fist on the table, waking Akeno up in the process.

" _How dare you to say such **nonsense** , just because I was there doesn´t mean I´m responsible for their deaths_!" He yelled angry at me while Shuri drank her tea without getting involved but I could feel the angered energy of hers.

" _Yes it did, or maybe you were just so bad at hiding your presence, they tracked it down and killed Lukas parents because of you!"_ I rose up and glared at him with anger even though I felt scared since he could kill me with just one hit probably.

He was getting frustrated slowly as he got up too and glared at me.

" _You brat, you have the nerve to call me **incompetent** basically?"_ He asked with hatred in his voice now, and his feet were now on the table as he released his fallen angel energy, his energy in dark black color appeared around him.

I began to sweat but felt determination in myself and released my Yokai energy as a white aura with red symbols appeared around me.

 _Dad?_ I asked Kōfuku in my mind.

 _ **Got it heh.** _Was all he said and sent his energy into my body.

My eyes began to close as the energy around me started to increase fast as a fox was visible from my aura and I opened my eyes, the sharingan with only one tomoe visible on my left eye and a fox slit pupil on the right eye, both glowing blood red as the energy of Kōfuku flowed through me now.

A second later, the energy around me exploded and made Baraqiel eyes widen as a black fox with blood red eyes without me noticing appeared around my aura and fell to his knees.

" _Eno-enough, I got it! I will protect him with burying his parents_." He said while sweating clearly, probably scared of the Kyuubi's power and I nodded, releasing the temporary control of my dad´s power as everything went back to normal.

" _Are you done?"_ I shivered as I sensed Shuri´s anger and when I looked at her, she was glaring at us, her food now on her ruined white t-shirt as it was full of noodles.

 _I suppose our powers messed it up?_

I sweated and fell to the floor, bowing at her with shame in my face visible.

" _I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to have a fight with your husband and ruin your clothes, likewise the breakfast!"_ I whispered and closed my eyes, waiting for any punishment I deserved but only felt a hand stroking my ears.

" _Baraqiel, you will clear the mess_." was all she said and glared at him now.

" _W-what do you mean wo-?!"_ he interrupted himself as his wive´s wrath was way too much for him and accepted his fate.

I went back to sitting beside Akeno and tilted my head as Baraqiel was now clearing the mess with shame on his face.

" _What just happened_?" I asked myself with a confused look on my face.

" _Don´t worry; it´s normal for them to be like that_?" said Akeno and looked amazed at me.

" _W-what?"_ I blushed at her stare, I am not used to getting stared at that long.

" _Your power, it was so strong, it even made Tou-san kneel_!" she said in amazement and had a teasing smile now on her face.

 _"It´s amazing though, boys always get too scared when they talk to him, but you even disagreed with him, you are more of a man than most boys_!" I looked now dumbfounded and didn´t know if it was an insult or compliment but nodded anyway.

" _So since the breakfast is kinda ruined, we will eat later, but I will give you money so you can eat something in the town."_ states Shuri with a smile and walked into the kitchen.

I yawned again and heard a giggle now, it was Akeno.

" _Ara ara, still sleepy?"_ she asked, and I nodded but glanced a bit annoying as I remembered her sleeping the whole time before on my shoulder.

" _I think I will meditate_." I said tiredly and got up to my feet.

" _Meditating_?" asked Akeno confused and tilted her head, probably wondering what it was.

" _Mhm, it´s a training for me, but I will probably fall asleep with my luck_!" I answered and giggled embarrassedly.

" _Oh, alright, we have a garden so you can meditate there_." she said, having a teasing smile after she mentioned the word meditate apparently and I blushed.

" _Thanks, I needed that but where is your garden anyway_?" I asked confused, and she laughs as she grabbed my hand, effectively taking me with her.

And after some doors passing, we finally arrived outside, and it was way too beautiful.

The garden had a little lake with a big tree with pink leaves on it beside it with a lot of flowers covering the grass as a butterfly landed on my nose, making me blink for a second while Akeno blushed but hid it and giggles.

I tilted my head and was finally free from the butterfly invasion on my nose as it started to fly away and I sighed.

" _The garden is lovely Akeno_ " was all I said and smiled at her as she responded with a smile herself.

We started to walk down the stairs and grass since I had the idea of just meditating near the tree because it looked very peaceful there.

When we finally arrived, I tried to sit on the grass, but stumbled to the floor, taking Akeno with me as we both were in a weird situation.

Placing me on the ground and her on the top and I deadpanned.

 _Really_? I asked myself in my thoughts and received a laugh from my dad again.

Akeno had an unreadable expression, but I saw it soon clearly as a teasing smile appeared on her face and I gulped.

" _Ara ara, I always liked to be on the top."_ I looked at her in confusion and sweatdropped.

 _Since when was she so perverted again already?_

I coughed up with embarrassment and looked at her shyly.

" _Akeno, could you please let go of me?"_ I asked with an appearing blush on my face now as the situation got kind of weird since I was still 15 in my mental age!

Akeno looked still teasingly at me and placed her finger on her lips.

" _And if not?"_ she asked innocently.

My eyebrows twitched, and I sighed as I felt irritated to get beaten by a child.

" _I will let you do whatever you want to do with me."_ I said with a sigh, and I heard her giggle as she released me and got up.

" _We have a deal~."_ she said with a teasing smile and wink.

I just made a pact with the devil.

I got up slowly but sat near the tree, letting my upper body fall to the root of the tree and closed my eyes..

 _So peaceful.._

Huh? I feel something on me and wondered what happened and looked confused when I saw Akeno sitting on my lap now, her face hidden away by my neck.

" _Akeno_?" I asked embarrassed, but I didn´t get a response instead I got a yawn.

 _She made fun of me being tired but falls asleep herself, how funny_ , I thought to myself with a sigh but closed my eyes again, not caring about her being on me and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

 ** _Now in her mind again._**

My eyes opened after seconds when I appeared at the training hall again which was now repaired.

 _ **I suppose you had a fun time there?** _I shivered and fell onto the floor.

" _Don´t scare me like that_!" I pouted and sighed "And _yes I had, and I´m sure you enjoyed it too_?" I asked with a smirk.

My dad, now appearing from a disappearing wall beside me, laughed deeply in response.

 ** _Of course! Did you look at his face when he was forced to obey his wife? He is probably a masochist! Hahaha!_**

I sweat dropped when laughed about that but scratched my head.

" _What is a masochist_?" I asked with confusion at him, and he still laughed.

 _ **You will know when your older my little one!**_

I sighed at his response but nodded anyway and coughed.

 _"So, you wanted to train me ?"_

He stopped laughing after a while and nodded, though he brushed tears in his eyes away.

 _ **Yes I wanted to train you, and it will be a bit different then you are used too.**_

" _Then I am used to be?"_ I tilted my head at his response and raised my eyebrow at him.

 _ **Yes**_. Was all he said and walked towards me, now transforming himself into a smaller version of himself.

 _He looks like a regular fox now_ , I thought to myself and focused on listening.

 ** _Since you died before and I saw that you only have one tomoe in your sharingan, I thought about training you to till you fully mature it?_** He asked, stating the obvious already.

" _Huh?"_ I was confused and scratched my cheek.

 ** _What, you think I will not train you the essential tool and weapon in your arsenal, the Sharingan?_**

My eyes widen in realisation, and I shook my head without hesitation.

He nods and looks at me with interest.

 _ **Activate your Sharingan young one.**_

Without a second, I concentrated my chakra into my eyes, quickly activating my sharingan even though I didn´t notice, my dad noticed that the sharingan on my right side was mixed with the fox slit pupil.

 ** _Weird_**.

" _What is weird_?" I asked and tilted my head at him.

 ** _Your sharingan on your right eye, it´s mixed with the slit eye but still useable as a sharingan._**

I touched my cheek, getting slightly worried about the news about what he had told me.

" _It´s not because of her, isn´t it?"_ I whispered curiously and tched annoyed.

 _ **Probably**_. Was all he said and I sighed.

" _Alright, we will talk later about this, lets fight !"_ I started to grin and went into my attack pose.

He laughed deep and snipped his paw as the hall transformed itself into a large arena.

I looked surprised at him and rose my eyebrow.

 ** _Don´t worry about it, we need space and don´t forget to use your mask since you will need the speed and power to defend yourself_**.

I nodded at his words and looked down, concentrating chakra on my face, instantly feeling the white substance forming itself into a fox mask in just seconds while white markings started to create themselves on my whole body again, glowing brightly on my entire body.

After more couple of seconds, I was ready.

I nodded as he responded back with a nod and used his tail to attack me and barely dodged it somehow.

 _ **Too slow.**_

He attacked again, same results as before.

 _ **Where are we? At a kindergarten?**_

I gritted my teeth and backflipped, finally getting used to the tails speed as he continued attacking with his tail.

I smirked after I dodged a couple more of his attacks but coughed up when his tail crashed against me from behind and flew to the wall as a crater created itself from it.

Now stumbling, I tried to hold myself on my legs, but I failed and fell on my knees, panting loud.

 ** _Don´t get overconfident, my speed is not even at a mid-class devil´s one._**

I nodded in shame but accepted it anyway as I made myself ready again for one of his attacks

 _ **I will increase my speed, be ready.**_

I looked serious at him and didn´t respond.

His tail is now appearing in front of me, I dodged it by letting myself fall onto my back but quickly got up and was now ready for training my Sharingan.

My Sharingan tried to follow every movement but failed sometimes, but it did its job as I dodge a lot of his attacks

Now panting exhausted, I looked at him bored while he nods.

 ** _Faster it is then?_**

Was all he asked and I nodded as I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 ** _Pheeew Finally Chapter 6 finished ._**

 ** _I hope you liked it but I will understand if not._**

 ** _But god, my hand hurts so much! ;w;_**

 ** _Oh well, I hope you will have a nice day everyone!_**

 ** _Also I hope for reviews or even suggestions about a maybe upcoming harem in future, who knows~,_**

 ** _DimensionsFox out~_**


End file.
